Brothers
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Humphrey and his brother Ayden and their single Mother Karen, are a poor family in Manchester, England. Humphrey and Ayden have a dream of joining their boyhood Football (Soccer) club to leave the life they lead. But Ayden's future violent acts as a criminal, threatens to tear the family apart... (Characters are human) Rated M for Violence,Language and Lemons. Alternate Endings up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, "Brothers" a story about two brothers, Humphrey and Ayden Freeman and there poor single Mother Karen Freeman. A Mother at just the age of 16, with her son at the age 2, an unexpected gift from God will come to her and her son…**

**Black Screen: Chapter 1 Introduction**

**Location: Manchester, England**

**Date: 1995 **

KARENS POV

**Karen is a Caucasian English Woman, has green eyes, with long straight brown hair, usually wears dresses and black or white sandles and is about 5'7**

"It is a cold day in Manchester. Grey skies, light rain and I am walking with my Son whose Father left us when I was 16… And my Parents were killed a long time ago when I was 11. With no one to take care of me, I was on my own when I was 12…"

"We start walking down a staircase towards our home surrounded by six office buildings and an abandoned park was our shed-like home is."

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Stairs!" I say to my son Ayden who counts as we go down eight steps towards the abandoned park now going through an alleyway

"He then runs off to a dumpster"

"Ayden!" I shout

"I then see him looking down at a crying baby on the right side of the dumpster"

"Oh my…"I say

"I look at the crying baby wrapped around a blanket who looks like was born today"

"I pick him up"

"When I raise him high enough he stops crying"

"I start tearing at the sight of him being by a dumpster"

"Humphrey Joseph Freeman is your name…"I say smiling at the baby

"I then bend down for Ayden to see"

"When he bends down, he puts his hand on Humphrey's "

"He's your brother…"I say to Ayden

"Brotha?" Ayden says

"Yes…"I say giggling

**Black Screen: Brothers**

**17 Years Later**

**Location: A football (Soccer, whatever) field somewhere in Manchester**

HUMPHREYS POV

Humphrey is a English Caucasian Adult with long straight black hair, blue eyes, and wears Football and casual appeal mostly and is 5'9

"It is a sunny/cloudy day in Manchester, no rain. About 78 degrees, surrounding me is a maintained Football field, with plenty of Home and Away supporters waving flags and showing banners"

"HUMPHREY! PASS THE BALL!" My brother Ayden shouts at me

Ayden is a English Caucasian Adult at age 20 with long curly hair, green eyes, and wears Football appeal mostly and is 5'11

"I got this brother!" I shout

"I look at my feet dribbling the white and blue Addidas tango 12 ball"

"A defender attacks me by trying to slide tackle, but I tap the ball under his ribs and jumping over his torso getting past him still dribbling the ball"

"I look at the scoreboard that reads FC Manchester Boys v Liverpool Young FC (Football, Soccer teams whatever, are fictional in this story due to copyright. I am not getting my account banned.) 1-1 at the 90th minute"

"Another defender attacks me but stays still in front of me trying to get the ball from my feet"

"I scoop the ball up over his head and I tap his shoulder running past him going after the ball"

"He looks back at me dumbfounded that I did that"

"I get the ball past the defense, and I get in the goalie box and I shoot it right away landing the ball in the right corner of the net"

"The Home supporters go nuts waving flags cheering and screaming"

"I start cheering running after my brother Ayden hugging him along with my other teammates"

"Hey! Dis-obey me like that again and I'll kick your ass!" He says laughing hugging putting our heads together

"What a game!" Our mother shouts running up to us hugging us

"Thank you Mother…"Ayden and I say chuckling

"And a fantastic goalkeeper!" My mom shouts talking about our friend and goalkeeper Henry

"Thanks Ms. Freeman…"Henry says smiling

**Henry is a Portuguese/English mix with a dark skin tone, brown eyes, short shaved black hair and wears football appeal most of the time and is 5'11**

"I'm so proud of you boys!" Our mother shouts hugging all three of us

"Come on! Let's go home and I'll make you guys something to eat!" My mother says still excited about our game

"Yeah!" All three of us shout

"We all race to Ayden's old 1990 car"

"Still a piece of shit, but whatever…" Our friend Henry says laughing

"Are you seriously going to talk like a monkey in front of our Mom, Henry?" I say laughing

"Like you don't…"Ayden says laughing starting the car

"We start driving off towards our home"

**Black Screen: The Freeman home **

"We all walk in and head to the living room"

"We all sit on the couch in the middle of the room"

"That was a fantastic finale you put up, Humphrey…" Henry says

"That goal you made too, Ayden" I say

"Yeah, until Matt decided to slide tackle that one guy that was in our goal box and give them a penalty…."Ayden says

"Good thing he was red carded…"Henry says

"Yeah, we don't need that play in the finals..."I say

"But I can't believe we won with ten guys left!" Henry says

"Matt is a midfielder… Me and Ayden play Striker and Midfielder…. One man down doesn't mean anything to us…"I say smiling at Ayden hugging him

"Guys! Your lunch is ready!" Our Mom shouts

"Lets go…" Ayden says

"I see Three Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches with milk and cookies on the table"

"Man! Your Mom knows how to make good food!" Henry says

"Thank you Henry…"Our Mom says giggling

"About Five minutes into eating, Ayden gets a text message on his phone"

"Oh shit…"He says

"What is it Brother?" I ask

"Unless you want to go and find out… Be my guest…" Ayden says getting up leaving half a sandwich and two cookies

"More for me…"I say getting his plate

AYDENS POV

"I get in my car and I start it up"

"I start driving out of my parking"

**Black Screen: One Drive Later**

AYDENS POV

"I get out of my car and I put my keys in my back pocket and I take out my switchblade"

"Good you're here…" My boss Johnathan says in front of a jewelry store

"What is it boss?" I ask

"The prick who owns this Jewlery place owes me money, and hasn't gave it to me yet…" He says

"Here, put this on… And go "Negotiate" with him and if he doesn't give you the money… " He says making a neck slice gesture

"I grab the ski mask"

"Alright…"I say

"I walk in with the knife in one hand covering my face so he doesn't see me for now"

"Hello sir, what can I help you with?" He asks me

"I put the ski mask on and I grab my knife really quickly jumping over the counter pushing him to the floor"

"Listen… You owe my boss 11,000 Pounds... Pay up before I fucking kill you…"I say

"DON'T KILL ME!" He shouts crying

"Go to the back, get the money… And I'll leave… If you don't I'll kill you right here…."I say putting the knife to his throat

"Alright!" He shouts

"Good… Now go get it!" I shout

"He walks to the back getting the money"

"I see him grab 11,000 Pounds"

"He gives it to me in a bag"

"You'll live…"I say

"I run out with the money towards my boss in his car"

"How did it go?" he asks as I give him the money

"Better than expected…."I say

"I give him the bag of money"

"And your pay sir…"He says handing me 1100 Pounds

"Thank you, boss." I say grabbing it

"I then hear Police sirens"

"Shit… You better get out of here kid… Give me the ski mask and run!" Johnathan shouts

"I run out of the car towards mine and I get in"

"Where the fuck are my keys?!" I shout

"Oh shit! Please tell me I didn't drop them…"I say to myself

(End Of Chapter 1)

**So how did you guys like my new story so far? I will be working on this one for the remainder of I don't know how long. Lol, but anyway leave a review what you think so far! And so…**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Walking To School

**Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! So here you go!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 2 Walking To School**

AYDENS POV

"I reach in my back pocket and no sign of my keys are there"

"FUCKING HELL!" I shout banging on the steering wheel

"I rest my head on the steering wheel thinking of what I should do"

"I then raise my head and I reach in my glove compartment grabbing my Berretta M9 pistol and my black hoodie"

"I put the hoodie on and I grab the pistol and I run out to find my keys"

"I put my hood on decreasing my chance of attention"

"I walk towards the block I was running from"

"I look at the jewelry store and the clothing and grocery store surrounding it with cops asking the owners what they saw"

"I walk over to the jewelry store entrance and I see my keys in front of a ring display case"

"I walk over slowly to the case not attracting attention from the cops talking to the owner in the back with the owner faced away from me"

"I grab my keys and I walk out casually"

"I start running towards my car a block away from the jewelry store"

"When I reach my car, I open the door quickly and I throw the gun and I put the keys in the ignition and I drive away quickly"

**Black Screen: The next day**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I hear my alarm clock going off in me and Ayden's room"

"I then open my eyes and I see Ayden putting his gun in his black case on top of our dresser"

"Brother, what are you doing with that?" I ask worried

"You never know when trouble will hit us brother…." He says smiling

"Come on, let's go to school…" He says smiling

"I get up and I put on a pair of black worn out skinny jeans, black shirt and an old pair of black shoes with no brand"

"I then grab my black football bag and I take out my Football cleats and other equipment and I put in my report I did a few days ago on "Life"

"I then see Ayden putting on blue baggy jeans, a black worn out leather jacket and white shoes with no brand"

"Sons!" Our mother shouts

"We go to the kitchen and we see cereal and apples on the table"

**(Again I am not saying what school they go to in England due to copyright issues.)**

"Ayden and I sit on the table and start eating"

"So, when do you two plan on getting us three a big house?" Our mother asks smiling

"Soon we hope, Mother…"Ayden says

"We hear that tryouts for the team are in a few weeks or sooner…" I say

"Even if you don't make the team… You two are still my boys no matter what happens to us…"She says smiling hugging us

"Thanks Mom…." Ayden and I say hugging her back

"Multiple loud bangs come from our front door"

"I got it…"I say getting up from my chair

"I open the door and I see our friend Henry"

"Come on man! We were supposed to start walking like a half an hour ago!" He shouts due to it thundering and raining out

"Crap. Ayden! Let's go!" I shout

"Bye Mom! Love you! " I shout

"Bye sons!" She shouts

"Shit… Living with your Mom at 18 and 20…" Henry says laughing as we start walking towards our University

"You know we have no jobs…" Ayden says

"Why are me and you criminals then?" Ayden says to Henry

"Because we need money! I do it because my parents don't give a shit about me!" Henry shouts

"Oh my bad Mr. I got everything in the world and my parents don't give a shit about me!" Ayden says laughing

"Man, fuck you…" Henry says

"Exactly…So stop feeling sorry for yourself…" Ayden says

"So, uhhh… What's this I hear about you and Kate Mills, Humphrey?" Henry asks

"What?!" Ayden says

"We talk to each other, but were just friends…" I say

"Why didn't you tell me? She's like the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life!" Ayden says

"I thought her sister Lilly was?" I ask

"Yeah, but Kate is pretty too!" Ayden says

"And I've seen you with Lilly! Don't go and put this only on me!" I shout

"You are!" Henry says

"Yeah…" Ayden says

"But they are rich and were just peasants…" I say softly

"Hey boys!" I hear Lilly and Kate in the distance

"Speak of the Devil…." Henry says

"Hey Humphrey!" Kate says hugging me

"Ayden…" Lilly says smiling hugging him

**Lilly is a 18 year old English Caucasian female with grey colored hair, violet eyes, wearing a black sweater, blue skinny jeans, black shoes and is about 5'8**

**Kate is a 18 year old English Caucasian female with black long straight hair, golden eyes, wearing a black trench coat, black skirt and black boots and is about 5'8 as well**

"What about me?!" Henry says laughing

"Sorry Henry…" Lilly and Kate say hugging him

"While they are hugging him he points both of his thumbs at them and points at his lower region"

"Shut the fuck up…" Ayden says laughing

"What?" Kate asks

"Nothing…" I say laughing

"What is it?" Kate asks punching me smiling

"Henry here… Wants head from both of you…" Ayden says laughing

"You ass!" Lilly says punching his arm hard

"Fucking snitch…" Henry says laughing rubbing his arm

"That was a great game you guys played yesterday!" Lilly says

"Yeah!" Kate says

"You guys were their?" I ask

"Of course!" Lilly says

"Who's goal was better?" Ayden asks

"Humphrey's!" They both say

"What?!" Ayden shouts

"Yours was just a longshot that I could have done…"Kate says

"Now Humphrey's here was just great!" Lilly says

"How?!" Ayden says laughing

"He was passing defenders here and there!" Kate says

"Whatever…" Ayden and Henry say

"I then see two gangsters walk up towards us"

**The First gangster is a Italian Mobster with short black hair and wearing a black bowlers hat wearing a black leather jacket with blue baggy jeans, black dress shoes and is 5'10**

**The second gangster is a Italian Mobster with long/short black hair and wearing a grey trench coat and grey dress pants with a black tie and black dress shoes and is 5'9**

"Hey!" They both say laughing

"Who are you?" Ayden asks

"What does it fucking matter kid?!" The first one says

"Actually it does…" I say

"Ok smartass!" the second one says

"What are those two fine pieces of ass doing hanging around you peasants!" The second one says poking me

"Excuse me?!" Kate and Lilly say walking up to them

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" They shout pulling knives to there throats

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ayden and Henry say pulling guns to there heads

"Oh shit…" The first one says

"Kate,Lilly go with Humphrey, Henry and I will catch up…" Ayden says

"Get on your fucking knees…" Henry says aiming his 357. Magnum at the gangsters

"The two get on there knees"

"Come on…" I say to the two girls

"We cross the street getting closer to our school"

"I then look back and I see Henry and Ayden jumping the two beating them to a pulp"

"Since, when is your brother like that?!" The two girls ask

"Since he was 14…" I say

"He would go to any extent to help my Mother and I…"I say

"I just told him to never do this when you two were around…"I say

"We understand… But the fact he carries a gun everywhere he goes is scary.. . Including school! How do they never see that?" Lilly asks

"I have no clue what so ever…"I say

"I look back and I see them running as fast as they can towards us"

"RUN!" They shout passing us

"I look back and I hear sirens"

"Oh crap!" I say

(End of Chapter 2)

**So how did you like this chapter? Took me all day to think what should happen on this chapter… Lol so I hope you all enjoy this so far… But anyway, leave a review on what you think and.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Los Criminales

**Hey everybody who reads this story. So I hear the next Alpha and Omega movie is possibly going to be a Halloween special? What the hell?! I am just going to put my honest thoughts on this… Or the other term I like to use, rant about my honest thoughts on this… If you want to get straight to the story, just ignore the following below…**

**Ok so, I think it should have been The Halloween one first THEN the Christmas one. It's a little weird and confusing at the moment but I think that the Halloween one should have been first? Because if it is Halloween, then I can't see that pups in this movie and the timeline would have been perfect for this one. Due to the fact that they are barely pups in Christmas area. And Wolf/Dog birth usually takes about a few weeks to actually happen. And Kate and Humphrey possibly mated around the November area or Late October area… And then if they made Alpha and Omega 2 during the mid-December area it would have been a perfect release for the Holidays, and the Halloween one would have been perfect for the time being since Halloween is this month. **

**My other rant is, they seriously have enough money after the second movie to make a third? I have a deep feeling in my gut this one might be terrible… Let's face it, the animation in the second was plain horrible, it was only a 45 minute runtime, and the original actors couldn't even return to voice the characters again. Are they even going to afford to bring back the new ones? Or are they going to bring back some random actors we've never heard of again?**

**So finally, I hope these rants are wrong, because I still have a VERY positive opinion on Alpha and Omega 1 and Alpha and Omega 2, I don't want to have a negative thought on the third movie, because these two movies are movies I want to show my kids when I am older, and when I show them the two movies and they spot the third movie, I don't want to have to have a negative thought while showing it to my kids, so what do you guys think of this? **

**But other than those rants, here is the story! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 3 Los Criminales **

HUMPHREYS POV

"Oh crap!" I shout

"After Ayden shoots right past me, Henry comes running in the middle of me and Kate and pushes Kate making her fall"

"I catch her and we stare at each other for a minute blushing"

"She starts getting up from my arms"

"We both start chuckling and blushing"

"I hear police cars nearing us at top speeds"

"Two police cars fly by and trap Henry by a stop sign"

"Kate,Lilly and I walk over to the police cars"

"Officer I didn't do shit!" Henry shouts

"The officer gets out of his car and grabs his shirt and right arm putting his arm in cuffs and then forcing the left arm in cuffs"

"Officer! It was self-defense!" Henry shouts

"The cops don't listen and are very quiet arresting Henry"

"Let's go help him!" Lilly says

"We walk up to the police cars"

"Officer!"I shout

"What is it kid?" He asks

"He was helping us!" Kate says

"Really…"He says trying not to listen

"Yeah! Two gangsters walked up to us and put a knife to me and my sisters throat but he came up and helped us

"Yeah, but holding this…" The Cop says reaching in Henry's pocket grabbing his 357. Magnum

"This is against the law and he has to be prosecuted for this…" The cop says

"It's alright Humphrey, just go with your brother. I'll be out soon…" Henry says

"Come on…"I say to Kate and Lilly

"We start walking to our School"

**Black Screen: The University**

HUMPHREYS POV

"So how many classes do you have today?" Kate asks me

"Just one…"I say

"What about you?" I ask

"One… I'll be out like around 12 and maybe you and your brother can take us somewhere afterwards?" Kate asks smiling

"You mean, like a date?" I ask

"Yes silly…" She says poking my nose giggling

"Me and Ayden will be more than happy to take you two somewhere…"I say smiling

"Tell your brother to stay cute too!" Lilly says walking off with Kate giggling and smiling

"I will!" I say

"Fuck yeah!" I say loudly enough for them to hear me

"They start giggling even more"

"So cute…" Kate says walking inside the front door

"Humphrey!" Ayden says running up to me breathing heavily

"What's up?" I ask

"I evaded the cops!" He says smiling breathing Heavily

"Yeah, but Henry didn't…"I say

"What are you talking about?" He asks me

"We tried telling the cops it was all self-defense, but they took him in for having his gun out in the public"

"Damn it!" I shout

"What class do you have right now?" He asks me

"Why?" I ask

"We need to talk if we have the same classes…" He says to me

"I guess skipping one class wouldn't hurt…"I say

"Let's just skip a class today…"I say

"Sounds fine…" Ayden says

"Oh, Kate,Lilly, you and me have a date in a hour…"I say

"Are you serious!?" Ayden says

"Yeah man! I got us a date with them…"I say smiling

"You are the fucking brother I always dreamt of! YOU got me a date with Lilly?!" He asks again

"You bet…"I say chuckling

"Lilly Richard Mills?!" He asks laughing

"Yup…"I say laughing

"I fucking love you brother!" He says hugging me

"I love you too, Brother…"I say laughing hugging him

"So what did you need to tell me?" I ask him

"Nothing now…" He says

"Alright…"I say

"Oh, here, this is a gift from my boss to you…" Ayden says tossing me a black keyboard phone

"I catch it"

"Get Lilly's and Kate's number with that…" Ayden says

"And whatever other friends you have…" Ayden says

"Alright…" I say

"Thanks, Brother…"I say smiling

"Don't mention it, Brother…" He says back

"Where are we going to take them?" Ayden asks

"I was thinking to that park by our house, no?" I say

"Sounds good…" Ayden says

"Give me Kate and Lilly's number." I say

"I have Lilly's number but I don't have Kate's…" Ayden says

"Then text Lilly and ask her for Kate's number" I say

"I see Ayden starting to text Lilly"

"Im surprised they don't have boyfriends or anything…" Ayden says

"I am too…" I say

LILLYS POV

"I sit in my chair hearing a bunch of things going through my mind"

"I hear my phone go off"

"I open unlock it and I see it's Ayden…"

"I smile"

"Look who it is…" I say reaching over to Kate

"Humphrey got a phone and he wants your number…" Lilly says

"Then give it to him…" Kate says smiling

HUMPHREYS POV

"I sit on the grass next to our school entrance with Ayden"

"I look at Ayden on his phone"

"I then hear my phone go off"

"I open it and I see a text reading "Hey you…"

"I punch Ayden in the arm smiling"

"Is this her?" I ask him

"Uhh, yeah man, have fun…" He says smiling

"I look at the main street to our school parking lot and I see a black car roll up to the entrance and I see multiple Italian looking people coming out of it with Bats, Lead Pipes, Crowbars, Switchblaes and a machete"

"THAT'S ONE OF THE PUNKS WHO JUMPED THEM!" The one with the Lead Pipe shouts

"Oh shit! LETS GO HUMPHREY!" Ayden says getting up running

"DAMN IT!" I whisper getting up running

(End Of Chapter 3)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So if you have any thoughts on both the story and my rants. Leave it in the review, I would love to get some feedback on both my rants and how im doing on the story. But anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Young Love

**Hello everybody who reads this story. I am still currently trying to figure out rather I can use the Football/Soccer club I wish to use without copyright or anything, but in the meantime. Here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 4 Young Love**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Oh SHIT! LET'S GO HUMPHREY!" Ayden says tapping my shoulder getting up running

"We run towards business building's parking lot"

"I look at Ayden reaching in his Football bag grabbing his Pistol"

"I WILL SHOT YOU BASTARDS!" Ayden shouts at the Mobsters but they continue chasing us

"I then hear my phone go off as we start running in an alleyway"

"Hello?" I ask answering the call running and breathing heavily

"Hey Humphrey! Are you ok?" Kate asks me

"Yeah! Better than ever! Just running a few laps!" I say

"As soon as I say that, Ayden starts popping off a few rounds and he hits the gangster with the baseball bat in the leg"

"AGH!" He shouts

"What was that?" Kate asks

"Ayden then pops off more rounds a few seconds after Kate talking"

"Are those gunshots?" Kate asks worriedly

"Umm, yeah… But it is the cops chasing somebody, nothing really." I say

"Oh ok then… Hey we got out early. Can you come get us?" Kate asks

"Uhh, hang on let me tell Ayden, I'll call you back…" I say as Ayden shots off his gun more

"What did they want?" Ayden asks reloading his gun

"They want us to go get them!" I say running almost out of breath hopping over a small metal fence around an office building

"I see Ayden looking behind"

"I think they are gone…" Ayden says

"I look back and I see nobody armed with blunt objects and wearing long black or grey coats"

"When everybody says were the fastest in the league, they aren't bullshitting us…" Ayden says laughing

"Alright, let's go get the girls…" Ayden says

**Black Screen: The University**

KATES POV

"To pass the time waiting for Humphrey and Ayden, we sit in front of the school's stair case and talk about the two brothers"

"So what do you think about Ayden?" I ask Lilly

"He is a criminal, but behind that bad ego, I see a loving, sweet, caring man… He only does it to take care of Humphrey and their Mother… By thinking about Humphrey and Ayden and their Mother, it makes me rethink about how good life is right now being the daughters of two rich parents, me and you complain too much, but look at our best friends, they are poor… Anything goes when you are poor. So Ayden became loyal to a small time English crime syndicate… Money is evil sister…" Lilly says

"Did he tell you that?" I ask

"Sort of, we were texting each other one night and he started explaining how life is the way it is…" Lilly says

"Oh…" I say

"How did you and Ayden meet?" I ask Lilly

"We would have VERY VERY small talk in High school, but then we finally started talking this year telling me about Humphrey and his family and how it is… After we became great friends and we would talk every night…" Lilly says smiling

"So how did you and Humphrey meet?" Lilly asks

"We were friends since High school… He was so cute and loving and I thought we would be friends till death, remember my ex-boyfriend Garth?" I say

"The piece of crap that cheated on you? Yeah I remember, what about him?" Lilly asks

"Turns out he had something against poor people, and so Garth just let Humphrey have it one day, and he was defenseless, Humphrey isn't a fighter… He is a gentle hearted, caring, loving and sweet… So I tried to stop Garth, but he kept going and I wasn't strong enough… Until Ayden stepped in and just went off on Garth…" I say laughing

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Ayden broke his legs and then broke a few teeth!" Lilly says giggling

"Yeah…" I say laughing

"And after the fight, me and Humphrey would talk and talk every day. We were the best of friends since High school…" I say smiling

"But our distance as sisters for these past years, it really set us apart and made us miss out on a lot about each other…" I say

"But we have to learn to forgive, especially growing up to be adults… We aren't teenagers anymore…" Lilly says

"Yeah…"I say

"You know what sister?" Lilly says

"What?" I ask

"I'm glad we are having this talk…" Lilly says smiling

"Yeah, I am too…"I say smiling

"Let's never get that out of hand again… Over one boy and too much greed and materialistic things… "Lilly says hugging me putting her head on my shoulder smiling

HUMPHREYS POV

"We run towards the entrance of the school and we see Lilly and Kate sitting on the stairs"

"YOU'RE GUN!" I shout at Ayden softly

"Oh shit!" He says stuffing it in his bag at the way bottom covering it with our Football clubs Uniform

"Were good…" Ayden says

"We walk up towards the girls"

"Hey Humphrey!" Kate says running up to me hugging me

"Hi Ayden!" Lilly says running up to him hugging him

"You guys ready?" Ayden asks us

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you guy's…" Kate says

"Alright, let's go." Ayden says

**Black Screen: The Park**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I look at the park with grass and dirt trails all around, a pond in the middle with ducks and all sorts of birds flying and swimming around, and people riding bikes and taking walks through the park"

"Alright, Lilly and I are going to break off, I'll see you and Humphrey later…" Ayden says walking off with Lilly

"Alright…" I say

"I know a place for us to talk in peace…" I say to Kate

"Alright…" She says smiling

"We walk on a small dirt trail leading towards a small bay on the pond, with a big tree stump for sitting"

"I sit down on the tree stump as well as Kate"

"So, how come you didn't say you and your sister were back in England?" I ask

"Because we wanted to surprise you and your brother…" She says smiling

"So what was the United States like?" I ask

"Big country…" She says

"What state?" I ask

"New York…" She says

"Always wanted to travel, but you know how it is for me…"I say

"Yeah…" Kate says

"You know, before you left, I needed to get something off of my chest, but now that you are back… I feel like it's a great time…" I say smiling

"What Is it?" Kate asks smiling

"Kate, you are a beautiful, fun, loving, sweet, caring women, that I have had feelings for and I feel all stupid talking to you, you know? Kate, I am In love with yo-" I say before she grabs my face and kisses me passionately and she grabs my hands putting them on her sides

"She stops kissing me after a few minutes"

"I'm sorry for leaving you…" She says putting her forehead on mine

"No need for an apology… All that matters is you are here and I am no longer heartbroken…" I say smiling

"I love you, Humphrey…" She says smiling kissing me again

"I love you too, Kate…" I say returning the kiss, kissing her back

(End Of Chapter 4)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. But before you leave, leave a review on telling me how I am doing so far or how the story is so far. But anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Invasion

**Hello everybody who reads this story, thank you for the positive reviews so far on this story. It means a lot and it keeps me motivated to write this story! So other than that, here is chapter 5…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 5 Home Invasion**

AYDENS POV

"Lilly and I sit in the middle of a grass field talking about each other's lives"

"So, Kate reminded me today… Remember Kate's ex-boyfriend Garth?" Lilly asks me

"The wannabe that beat the shit out of my Brother, but I kicked his ass instead?" I ask

"Yeah!" Lilly says giggling

"In that case I do… Why?" I ask

"I just wondered if you remember…" Lilly says

"So how come you never stopped by and told us you were back in England?" I say

"Kate and I wanted to surprise you and your brother…" She says smiling

"So were the states seemed what they were?" I ask

"New York was a good place… Lots of people though…" She says

"Before you left, I wanted to tell you something…" I say

"Now it's the perfect time…" I say smiling grabbing her hand

"She starts blushing"

"What is it?" She says smiling turning redder as I don't speak

"Lilly, I have feelings for you… I think you are the most beautiful, smart, loving, caring woman I have ever met, and I thought if I couldn't be with you, my life would be over… Lilly, I love you…"I say

"She smiles and grabs my face and kisses me passionately"

"I grab her hips and I rub them kissing her passionately"

"She wraps her arms around my back kissing me passionately"

"She lets out small moans as we continue kissing"

"We then stop kissing and we hold each other smiling putting our foreheads together"

"I love you too, Ayden…"She says smiling

"I look across the pond and I see my boss looking at me with other gang members of his small syndicate"

**Ayden's Boss Johnathan is a Caucasian English/Sicilian descendent of gangsters in Sicily, he is wearing a grey and white trench coat with a black tie, dress pants, a black bowlers cap and is 5'11 wielding a Smith and Wesson Model 619 357. Magnum**

"They start walking over towards Lilly and I"

"Damn it…" I say softly

"What is it?" Lilly asks

"It's my boss…" I say

"Should I leave?" Lilly asks

"Let's see what he does first…" I say

"Hey! My favorite Go-to guy! Ayden!" My boss says happily with four other members around him wielding M1911 45 Caliber Pistols and Smith and Wesson SW1911 9mm Pistols

"What do you want? I'm trying not to do anything bad right now…"I say

"Hey! I just wanted to see what my favorite Go-to guy was doing…" He says

"And who is this beautiful woman right here?" One of the members ask me as I get up with Lilly

"My girlfriend… What does it matter to you?" I ask

"Oh she's English Syndicate property now sonny boy…" One of the members says

"No she's nobody's property… "I say

"What is it Johnathan? What do you really want?" I ask

"I'll shoot you a text later…" He says tipping his hat towards me

"What the hell are you doing in a public park? Is another question?" I ask

"I heard you were here…" He says

"And don't go starting a war with the Italian Mob!" He shouts

"We do not have the gang for that!" He says

"It was self-defense if they have a problem, then that's their problem for having two men threating to kill my brothers and my girlfriend…" I say

"Alright, whatever…I'll see you at you're game on Saturday…" He says walking away with the other four members

"I sigh heavily"

"Why don't you leave?" Lilly asks

"Where else can I go? Football doesn't pay in the Minor leagues… I can't get an actual job… The Only thing that supports us is Violence… "I say

"Life just seems to hate my family the most…" I say

"I hope one day, my bad life will turn into a good life…" I say

"I hope so too…" Lilly says smiling resting her head on my shoulder resting her legs on top of mine"

"I then hear my phone go off"

"I open it and I read a text message from my Mother"

"Sons! Come home quick!" It reads

"I got to get home…" Want me to walk you guys back to your house?" I ask

"Sure…" Lilly says smiling kissing me quick on the lips

"I smile and return it kissing her back"

HUMPHREYS POV

"Damn it! I got to get home… Want me to walk you back?" I ask reading the text still

"Sure…" Kate says smiling

"As we get up from the tree stump, Kate grabs my hand and holds it on the way towards her house"

"I smile"

"I then run into Ayden and Lilly holding hands too"

"I smile at Ayden"

"He smiles back and winks laughing a bit"

"I chuckle a bit"

**Black Screen: Kate and Lilly's home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Alright...I'll see you later… I love you…" Kate says kissing me smiling letting go of my hand walking inside with Lilly

KATES POV

"Me and Lilly walk through the gate of our house and we walk inside the door to the entrance of our house"

"We then walk to the right of the entrance towards of living room"

"I look and I see my Dad standing up looking at Humphrey and Ayden leaving"

"Mhm... Very interesting love interests you got their girls…." Our dad says softly

**Winston is a Caucasian English male with long/short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black button up shirt, black dress pants, black loafer shoes and reading glasses and is 5'10 and is in his mid 50's **

"What makes them interesting Dad?" Lilly asks

"For starters, the one with curly hair is a criminal… I've seen his Police records before…" our Dad says

"He does it for a reason… It isn't his fault!" I say

"What is that reason?" He asks

"That family suffers every day! Even as we speak!" Lilly says

"Be happy with the life we live and stop thinking you are so perfect because you have money!" I say

"Im just worried…" My Dad says

"Your Mother and I just want to keep you safe, you can be with whoever you desire to be with. Just be careful…" He says

"Me and Lilly sigh"

"Alright…" We both say

HUMPHREYS POV

"We run down the stairs towards our house"

"Hold on!" Ayden shouts

"He grabs his M9 out of his Football bag and loads it to be safe" 

"Stay outside and be on lookout, text me if you see somebody suspicious…" Ayden says

AYDENS POV

"Alright…" Humphrey says

"I open the door softly"

"Mom?!" I call out

"A few seconds after calling out, a man in a ski mask attacks me with a knife but I hit him with the butt of my gun and he falls down knocked out"

"MOM?!" I call out loudly again

"I aim my gun walking in the kitchen"

"A few seconds after calling out, another man in a ski mask shoots his IMI Mini-Uzi at me missing all shots at me

"He starts laughing manically"

"He takes out the clip to his Uzi and I take the opportunity shooting him in the legs"

"Agh!" he shouts in pain falling down dropping the gun

"I walk in my Mothers room and I see another man with a ski mask holding her hostage pointing a G17C 9mm pistol at her head

"COME ANY CLOSER AND SHES FUCKING DEAD!" The burglar shouts

"I point my gun at his head taking a deep breath"

(End Of Chapter 5)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Leave a review on what you guys thought of this chapter. I appreciate you all of you reading! But anyway…**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Federal Reunion

**Hey everybody! So I really love the positive feedback on this story so far. I am really glad this story is getting the attention I was hoping it would get. 433 views so far after a week or so of being up, wow I appreciate every 433 of you reading this. But anyway here is chapter 6. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 6 Federal Reunion **

AYDENS POV

"I take a deep breath aiming my gun at his head making sure not to hit my Mother instead"

"As soon as I start aiming he shots my arm and then my shoulder"

"AGH!" I shout as I fall to the floor

"He throws my Mother to the side roughly and walks up to me and points his G17C to my head"

"I close my eyes but I then hear a machine gun go off"

"I look at the robber with multiple entry wounds in the torso and a few times in the head as he falls to the ground blood spilling out of him"

"I look back and I see Humphrey with the IMI Mini Uzi that the other robber had dropped"

"Oh my God…" He whispers dropping the gun

"Humphrey… Call an ambulance!" My Mother says rushing to Ayden on the floor with gunshots to his arm and shoulder"

"I look at Humphrey grabbing his phone"

"Yes! My Brother was shot and people broke into our houses they were armed but two are wounded and one is dead!" Humphrey shouts

"Alright! Thank you!" Humphrey says with tears coming out of his eyes

**Black Screen: 10 Minutes later**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I look at an officer putting the knocked out robber in cuffs and the wounded one being escorted to an ambulance"

"I then see the dead robber in a body bag"

"HUMPHREY!" I hear a voice call out

"I turn around and I see Kate and Lilly running up to me"

"Kate runs up to me and crashes into me hugging me"

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" She asks worried

"I am but, Ayden… He was shot, but they are taking him to the hospital right now…" I say

"Oh no…" Lilly says with tears coming out of her eyes

"Don't worry, Lilly. He will be ok…" I say

"Want to go in the ambulance with him?" I ask the girls

"Yes!" They shout running towards Ayden being pushed in an ambulance"

"Are you kids with these two?" One of the paramedics ask Lilly and Kate if they are with my Mom and me

"Yes they are…" Me and my Mother say

"Alright…" He says getting in slamming the back doors

"We start driving off towards the hospital with the sirens going off"

KATES POV

"I look at Humphrey with tears in his eyes"

"Humphrey… What's wrong?" I ask him

"I killed somebody…" He says softly with tears rolling down his face

"Brother…" Ayden says

"You did it to help me, it was defense…. He deserved to die…" Ayden says to Humphrey

"Who were they?" Lilly asks

"I have a feeling they were Italian Mobsters…" Ayden says

"Is he going to be ok?" I hear Lilly asking a doctor inside the ambulance with tears in her eyes

"He is going to be fine, they are just flesh wounds. Nothing major…" The Doctor says

"Will he be fit for sports?" Humphrey asks

"What sport in specific?" The Doctor asks

"Football…" Humphrey says

"Oh yeah, he will be fine. Football doesn't require hands unless you are a goalkeeper so, he should be alright… But it is entirely up to him…" The doctor says

"The finals are on Saturday brother…" Humphrey says

"What's today?" Ayden asks

"Thursday…" Humphrey says

"It depends on how I feel. But even if I don't play, you got this brother… You are a great forward. I know you can beat them…" Ayden says

"Humphrey starts smiling"

**Black Screen: The Hospital**

**Location: Room 342 Ayden's Room**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I hold my brothers hand while he is in the hospital bed"

"Are you in pain Son?" Our Mother asks

"It hurts, but ill survive Mom…" Ayden says

"I look to the entrance of the room, and I see two men in trench coats walking in"

"Hello, are you Ayden?" The man in the black trench coat asks

"Who's fucking asking?" Ayden says acting knowing who the two are

"Detective Haines and Shepherd…" The man in the black trench coat says

"Who's Haines and who's Shepherd?" Our Mother asks

"I am Detective Gerald Shepherd…" The English Caucasian cop with Short black hair, brown eyes, grey dress shirt, black dress pants and black loafer shoes and a necklace with his badge on it

"And I am Detective Steve Haines…" The English Caucasian cop with long/medium hair, Gold eyes, black trench coat with a black tie, black dress pants and black loafer shoes and a necklace with his badge on it

"Ms. Freeman, can we have a word in private with your sons please?" Detective Shepherd says

"Sure…" Our Mother says walking out

"Ayden Fucking Ferdinand Freeman…" Haines says

"Look at you! All grown up and everything!" Haines says

"What are you doing here?" Ayden asks irritated

"We know it was you that robbed the Jewelry store…" Shepherd says

"And look at your dumpster baby brother! All grown up too!" Haines says to me

Fuck you too, Steve…" I say

"I thought you were done with crime Kid…" Shepherd says

"How else am I supposed to support this family?!" Ayden shouts

"So now, we also know that you pissed the Italian Mob off too, am I correct?" Shepherd says

"What does it fucking matter?! You two just helped very LITTLE! When I was 14! Now all of a sudden you are back from fucking over the whole English Syndicate after those busts you fucking pigs set up?! YOUR GOVERNMENT GIMPS KILLED A LOT OF GOOD FRIENDS OF MINE! AND YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT MONEY AND A HOME FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME! AND JUST BECAUSE I AM IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER A HOME INVASION YOU WANT TO SHOW YOUR GOD DAMN FACES?!" I shout

"AND IT LEFT ME BEHIND BARS FOR 2 YEARS! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING TO SUPPORT MY MOTHER AND HIMSELF! WHAT ARE YOU HERE TO DO?! SEND ME AWAY FOR LIFE FOR MURDER AND ROBBERY?!" Ayden shouts

"Calm down kid…" Shepherd says

"Yeah, calm the fuck down kid. You won't even let us speak…" Haines says

"We are here to investigate the Home Invasion incident, but we have no exact proof to send you away for Robbery…" Shepherd says

"So, we did a little investigation before we came. So we have good news and bad news…" Haines says

"What's the good news?" Ayden asks

"Good news is, the murder of that one guy in your Mother's bedroom is counted as self-defense and you won't be charged for anything…" Shepherd says

"Bad news?" Ayden asks

(End Of Chapter 6)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So thank you all for the positive things about this story, this means a lot to me. I hope you all had a happy reading and!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7:A New Life And A New Home

**Hey everybody who reads this story! Well I see in the last chapter somebody caught my Grand Theft Auto V reference, xD well there will be plenty of those to come. So lately, I am heartbroken beyond repair… Luckily it won't interrupt my writing and stories. But heartbreak and rejection sucks seriously bad. But anyway, here is chapter 7…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 7 A New Life And A New Home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"The bad news?" Ayden asks

"The two Italians that you jumped are leaders of a big Italian Crime Syndicate operating Globally…" Haines says

"Great…" Ayden says rubbing his face

"But, we have more good news…" Haines says

"We have to put you in The Witness Protection Program… From there on out, you will be friendly with the MI5 Operatives that will stop by at your new house…" Shepherd says

"New house?" Ayden asks

"Yeah, we will be providing you a new home…." Haines says

"So say goodbye to that shack you three live in…" Shepherd says

"Ayden and I start smiling"

"But don't think we aren't going to balance the good and bad news…" Haines says

"What's the other bad news?" Ayden asks

"You… Will be working for us… We need you to silence some people for us. They will jeopardize our careers if not killed…" Shepherd says

"So, You, Humphrey and your Mother are MI5 and English Federal Property… Say goodbye to your old life…." Haines says

"Why me?! Why do I have to do your dirty work?! What if im caught?!" Ayden shouts

"That way, The Federals won't know we were behind it…" Haines says

"How are you even cops?" I ask irritated

"So we are going to give you a choice, Ayden…" Shepherd says

"You deny Witness Protection, go back to your shitty life and have the Italian Mob kill your whole family and everyone you know…" Haines says

"Or you go into Witness protection and we provide you a nice big house, we defend you from the Italian Mob and you do what me and Detective Shepherd have for you to do…" Haines says

"What other choice do we have brother?" I say to Ayden

"Alright, I'll do it…" Ayden says

"We were hoping you would say that…" Shepherd says

"We already have a house ready for you three, and inside your closet, Ayden. There is a safe… Open it… Here is the code…" Haines says handing a piece of paper to Ayden

"Alright…"He says

"Oh and Humphrey…" Shepherd says

"What?" I say

"We have a good feeling you and your brother are going to love what we have in store for you at the new house…" Shepherd says leaving with Detective Haines

"Oh, we will give you a call and we will inform your Mother about the new house…" Haines says

"Whatever he was talking about, better be good…" I say

"Where's Kate and Lilly?" Ayden asks

"They went home, something about their Dad or something…" I say

"About ten minutes of waiting our Mother comes in squealing like a she just won the lotto"

"WE HAVE A NEW HOUSE!" She shouts

"Yeah… Witness Protection Program, Mother…" Ayden says smiling

"I can't wait!" Our Mother says hugging Ayden then me

**Black Screen: 12 Hours Later**

**Ayden's Dispatch From The Hospital**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start pushing Ayden out on a wheelchair towards his car"

"Alright, here is the address. You drive Humphrey…" Ayden says tossing me the keys

"I catch them and I get in the driver seat and I turn the keys into the ignition"

"My Mother gets in the front seat and Ayden lays down in the back"

**Black Screen: The New Freeman Home**

"We pull up in front of the house"

"Wow!" All three of us say looking at the big house

"Dude! This is a fucking mansion!" Ayden says hugging me and my Mother

"We see flowers all scattered throughout the front of the house"

"We walk inside the living room filled with furniture, a fireplace, a white coat of paint surrounding it, and a big TV"

"Oh my God!" Ayden says in excitement

"You boys go find your room. Im going to look in the kitchen and the living room…" Our Mother says smiling

"Alright…" Me and Humphrey say

"We walk upstairs towards a door and we open a door to a bathroom"

"We then open another room with just a bed and dressers and lights"

"We move to another room and we open it and we see a big TV, Real Madrid C.F and Manchester United FC posters, two King size beds, a video game station, dressers, Football equipment, a closet at the end of the room and the room has a coat grey paint"

"I walk over to the game station and I see what it comes with"

"Hey! Isn't this the thing Henry was talking about!" I say

"What is it?" Ayden asks

"A PS3…" I say

"Really?" Ayden says walking over

"I look at it and the games it comes with"

"We aren't going to be bored anymore…" Ayden says smiling

"Grand Theft Auto V, FIFA Soccer 13, Battlefield 3, Max Payne 3? These are most of the games Henry told us about..." Ayden says

"The safe!" Ayden says

"We walk over to the closet and we open it and we see a locker sized safe"

"I see Ayden opening the locker"

"The code is 32-3-42-21-33"

"It starts to open softly"

""Ayden opens it faster"

"Holy shit…" I say softly

AYDENS POV

"I grab IMI Desert Eagle .50"

"I take out the magazine and it is full"

"Oh shit…" He says turning the safety on setting it on his bed

"He then takes out a long and wide suitcase"

"He sets it on the bed"

"He looks at the paper with the codes"

"He then enters the suitcase code with the numbers 21-5-35"

"It opens and we see a PSG-1 7.62 Sniper rifle taken apart"

"I look at the corner of the suitcase and I see a suppressor"

"They are arming me for World War III" I say chuckling

"I put everything back In the safe and I lock it tightly"

"I sigh heavily"

"Well, it could be worse brother…" Humphrey says softly

"I look at the corner of the room and I see two black suitcases"

"I walk over and I open it and I see women's clothing inside"

"Very fucking funny Haines…" I say

"I then hear a giggle"

"The hell?" Humphrey says

"I take out my Berretta M9 and I point it at the floor and the closet"

"You heard that too?" I ask Humphrey

"Yeah…" He says

"I hear my phone go off and I see its Haines"

"Hello?" I say answering

"How are you liking your new home?" He asks

"It's great but im hearing giggling and laughing somewhere…" I say aiming my gun with one hand

"If you have a gun, put it down and check under your beds…" Haines says

"I set my gun on my bed and I give Humphrey a motion to look under his bed"

"We both look under our beds and Kate and Lilly attack us"

"Rawr!" Lilly says on top of me

"Holy shit! What are you guys doing here?" Humphrey asks Kate

"We are part of the Witness Protection Program and we are forced by law to stay here…" Lilly says smiling

"You guys weren't at the Home invasion…" Ayden says

"Detective Haines thought you two wanted some company so he asked us" Kate says on top of Humphrey kissing him

"What about your parents?" I ask

"Shepherd told them we needed to go with you guys…" Kate says smiling

"They get off of us and lets us off"

"That's great!" Humphrey says holding Kate's hips kissing her cheek

"We then hear a scream from the backyard"

"SHIT!" I shout grabbing my gun running down stairs

"We all run through the kitchen towards the backyard"

"And we see my Mother laughing being licked by a brown and black German Shepard Dog at the age of about 1"

"A dog!" Kate and Lilly say happily running towards it

"All three start petting it"

"What is it?" Humphrey asks

"Kate looks at the collar'

"It's a boy…"Lilly says smiling

"Let's name him…" I say thinking

"Chop!" Humphrey says

"What kind of?" I say

"That's so cute!" Our Mother, Kate and Lilly say

"I roll my eyes"

"I look at the back yard with two goal nets for Football and football equipment in the corner where the garbage cans are"

"The Dog starts going towards Humphrey"

"Humphrey pets the dog smiling"

"Your name is Chop…" Humphrey says smiling

"The dog barks and licks Humphrey's face"

"I then hear the doorbell ring"

"I run towards it going through the kitchen"

"I then start running through the living room"

"I open the front door"

"I see a English Caucasian male with a black and white suit and tie with short shaved hair, brown eyes and a necklace with a badge around it and he is at least 5'10"

"MI5 Agent Timothy Evans… We need to speak Ayden…" He says to me

(End Of Chapter 6)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I am planning to slow down on the violence for a little bit, but other than that. Thank you guys for reading! It's much appreciated! Leave your thoughts on this story in the reviews! And**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Assassination 1

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 8….**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 8 Assassination #1**

AYDENS POV

"MI5 Agent Timothy Evans… We need to speak, Ayden…"He says

"What is it?" I ask

"I will be checking on everyone in the house every few days or so… Just to make sure everything is alright…" He says

"Alright…" I say

"And you should be getting a call from Agent Haines soon as well…" He says

"Enjoy your day…" The Agent says walking off back to his black luxury car

"I close the door and I rub my face in stress"

"I sit down and I watch a replay of the UEFA Champions League Final in 2013 between Bayern Munchen and BVB Borussia Dortmund and I see the score is 1-1"

"I then see Humphrey and Kate walking in sitting on the couch kissing and cuddling with each other"

"I roll my eyes"

"I love you more…" Humphrey says softly smiling at Kate

"You have no proof!" Kate says smiling pinning Humphrey down

"Actually… I do" Humphrey says countering the pin, pinning Kate instead

"What is that proof?" She asks smiling

"You are the most beautiful, loving, sweet, and caring woman I've ever met, and no other girl will ever take you're place…" Humphrey says smiling

"Aww, and I think you are the most, handsomest, sweet, loving, caring and funniest man I've ever met and no other man can take you're place" Kate says smiling kissing her

"I roll my eyes"

"Where is Lilly?" I ask the two

"Making dinner with your Mom.." Kate says

"Alright…" I say

"AND ITS ARJEN ROBBEN WHO SCORES!" The Football Commentator shouts after the goal that the Bayern Munchen player scored in the 89th minute

"Damn! He went right over the goalkeeper!" I say

"Robben is alright… But we all know its Cristiano Ronaldo that is the best…" Humphrey says

"Your right on that one…" I say smiling

"And he is so cute!" Our Mother shouts from the kitchen

"Yes he is!" Kate shouts back

"Humphrey looks at Kate with confusion"

"Oh come one, he is the cutest footballer there is!" Kate says

"But not as cute as you…" Kate says smiling kissing Humphrey passionately

"My phone then goes off and I see that it is Shepherd"

"Hello?" I say

"Meet me and Haines at the Café down the street from your house… And bring the Rifle…" Shepherd says hanging up after

"I gotta run… Here go ahead and watch TV…" I say tossing the remote to Humphrey with his right arm over Kate's shoulder

"I start running upstairs towards the safe"

"I open it with the combination and I grab the suitcase and I start running downstairs towards my car"

"I throw the suitcase in back of my car and I start the car driving towards the Café"

**Black Screen: The Café**

AYDENS POV

"I pull up in the parking lot and I see Haines, Shepherd and another Detective"

"I get out of my car and I put my keys in my pockets and I close the door to my car"

"Who's this piece of bacon?" I ask pointing the Hispanic/English mix cop with long hair, Green eyes and wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black and white shoes and a necklace with his badge around it"

"Detective Raul Valencia…" He says with a irritated face

"Why are you still wearing those piece of shit clothes? We stocked your house with all your sizes…" Haines says to me about my dirty clothes

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I ask looking at my dirty black dress up shirt and ripped up skinny jeans

"Why did you call me here?" I say sitting on a chair across from them

"They toss me a picture of a English Caucasian male wearing a suit and tie with brown eyes, and a grey, black and white suit and tie

"I am on trial for selling weapons to your little "English Syndicate" for a quick Pound…" Valencia says

"And he has pictures of me selling the weapons…" Valencia says

"How do you know it was him?" I ask

"He tosses me copies of the photos of him selling weapons to my ex-boss Johnathan"

"He mailed me those and reported me to MI5…" Valencia says

"And you want me to kill him?" I ask

"Yeah, but he is under high protection…" Haines says

"And how exactly do you expect me to keep killing these people you want dead ? What if the MI5 and English Police find out I did it?" I ask

"Bring the rifle to us and we will give you a new one… We will dispose of it properly…" Valencia says

"Where exactly is this guy and what is his name?" I ask

"Terry Wilkins…" Valencia says

"Now get going… Here is the address to his house…" Valencia says handing me a piece of paper

"Is there like any sort of vantage point I can go to?" I ask

"There is an abandoned Motel across from his house… We marked a place with a red ribbon…" Valencia says

"I sigh and I get off the chair and start walking towards my car"

"I get inside and I put the keys in the ignition"

"I start driving to the address"

**Black Screen: The Motel**

AYDENS POV

"I open the suitcase and I start putting the rifle together"

TERRYS POV

"I sit on the edge of my pool" 

"Man I can't wait to get this prize money for turning this stupid ass cop in!" I say in my phone

"Do you even know this cop?" My girlfriend asks me

"Yeah! He is the one who put my Dad in jail for "Assault on a pedestrian" I say

AYDENS POV

"I aim the rifle at Terry's head holding it steady, I line up the shot and I put my finger on the trigger"

"My phone then goes off"

"I see it is Detective Valencia"

"What is it?" I say answering

"Be sure to get him in the head" He says

"Won't his witnesses and everyone who have the photos testify still? Just killing him alone won't stop him…"I say

"Yeah it will. The court can't prove that anybody else toke the photo…" He says hanging up

"Alright…" I say aiming the gun again

"I look inside the scope and I line up the shot making sure the bullet doesn't drop in the pool or concrete"

"I fire the gun and it hits him in the Temple and he flies back with blood spilling out of his head"

"I take the rifle apart quickly and I put it in the suitcase"

"I start running towards my car running down stairs"

"I run towards my car in the back parking lot"

"I throw the suitcase in there and I start calling Valencia"

"He picks up"

"What is it?" He asks

"It's done! I killed him!" I shout getting out as fast as I can

"Alright kid! Bring the rifle to me and I'll dispose of it!" He says

"Where are you?!" I ask making a hard right on a crossroad

"The Café! Just bring it to me and we will send you another rifle!" He says hanging up

"I see police cars and emergency vehicles rushing towards Terry's house"

**Black Screen: The Café**

AYDENS POV

"I pull up in the parking lot and I park next to Valencia's car so I can throw the rifle inside"

"I see him getting up from his chair"

"I then see Haines and Shepherd getting up and starting to leave"

"I then see Valencia running towards his car opening the back door"

"COME ON! THROW IT IN!" He shouts as I get out of my car to open the back door to throw the rifle in

"I open the door and I toss the suitcase inside"

"Alright…" He says handing me 4,000 Pounds

"Go get yourself something nice…" He says getting inside of his car taking off

"Alright…"I say getting inside my car

**Black Screen: The Freeman Home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I sit on my bed playing Grand Theft Auto V laying down"

"I'll swing by and sign the contracts alright! Just ignore the bodies!" Trevor one of the main characters shout at the two Chinese drug dealers

"I chuckle at the scene"

"I get up and I turn off the TV and PS3 and I start walking downstairs"

"Mom? " I call out with no answer

"Kate?" I call out with no answer again

"Lilly?" I call out at the end of the stairs with no answer

"I go to the back and I see Chop playing Football kicking the ball into the net we have"

"I smile"

"I then see a note on the refrigerator "

"I pick it"

"Dear Humphrey,

Me and the Girls went to go to the store, we will be back soon son..

Sincerely  
Mother

"Alrighty then…" I say

"I then see Ayden run through the door"

"Brother?" I call out

"Yeah?" He says back

"Oh ok... Just making sure it's you…" I say

"I then hear a knock at our door"

"I walk over to it and I see that it is Detective Shepherd and Haines"

"Go get your brother…" Haines says

(End of Chapter 8)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. I will be updating this as much as I can. But anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Why Mother?

**Heya everybody! So I love how this story is going so far. It really means a lot and I found out that I can use my favorite Football teams since there are so many fictions about them on here, why can't I use them in my story as well? So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 9 Why Mother?...**

AYDENS POV

"Brother!" Humphrey shouts while I am in me and Humphrey's room putting away the 4.000 pounds in my safe that I received as a reward

"Coming!" I shout running out of the room going downstairs towards the entrance

"Mind if we come in?" Shepherd says

"Yeah… I do…" I say

"Thank you…" Haines says walking in with Shepherd

"I close the door behind them as they sit down on the black sofa we have in the living room"

"So! You got him?" Haines asks

"Yeah, I did…" I say

"Great! I believe Detective Valencia gave you you're reward?" Haines says

"Yeah, he did…" I say

"So, me and Shepherd will shoot you a text some time tomorrow maybe to give you your next target…" Haines says

"And by the way… The finals for your league are tomorrow right?" Shepherd asks

"Yeah…"I say

"So, we hear that there will be some scouts there tomorrow…" Haines says

"For what team?" I ask

"Manchester United…" Shepherd says

"Me and Humphrey start getting excited looks on our faces"

"But, they expect you to win tomorrow… We let them know to keep an eye out for you two epically…" Shepherd says

"How many more people do I have to kill for you?" I ask

"Untill we say you are done and our careers are clear…" Haines says

"Where is Henry?" Humphrey asks

"Prison…" Haines says

"For what?!" Me and Humphrey shout

"Assault and having a firearm in public…" Shepherd says

"Doesn't that mean Lopez is going to sub for him then?" I ask Humphrey

"Lopez is just as good as Henry… We will be fine…" Humphrey says

"So, me and Shepherd are leaving now… We both hope for the best for you two tomorrow…" Haines says getting up heading towards the door"

"As soon as they get out, I close the door on them"

"Manchester United, Brother…" I say

"Not trying to be a downer or anything, but look at the current midfielders Manchester United has right now… They will rarely play us!" Humphrey says

"We just have to prove that we are just as good as Robin Van Persie, Wayne Rooney and all of those other good players…" I say

"Come on, let's go play some FIFA…" I say smiling at Humphrey

**Black Screen: Tomorrow**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start waking up with Kate in my arms hugging me tightly and I look over at my clock and it reads 7:30 AM Saturday"

"Kate! Babe!" I whisper at Kate shaking her trying not to wake Lilly and Ayden yet

"She starts moaning getting up stretching"

"Good morning Boyfriend I treasure so much…" Kate says whispering wrapping her arms around my shoulders smiling kissing me

"Good morning Girlfriend I would die for…." I say kissing her holding her hips smiling

"Why are we waking up so early?" Kate whispers asking

"It's the finals! If me and Ayden don't show up, then we basically lost the finals…" I whisper

"I take off my blanket and I start getting up"

"I walk over to Ayden sleeping with Lilly in his arms"

"Brother! Wake up!" I say shaking him trying not to wake Lilly

"He groans starting to sit up rubbing his eyes and looking at me"

"Come on! Our game is in a few hours!" I say for him to get up

"Are you okay to play?" I ask

"Yeah, what time is the game?" He asks me

"9:00…" I say

"is it Home or Away?" he asks

"Home…" I say

"Im getting in the shower first…" Ayden says getting up, going to the closet getting his Black and Red Stripped Adidas Home Jersey with the number 7 on his jersey and all black shorts, black socks and his Blue and Orange Nike Mercurial cleats"

"I walk over to my closet and I grab my same uniform with the number 14 on my jersey and I grab my Black and Orange Nike Mercurial cleats"

"I then see Lilly waking up stretching and yawning"

"Good Morning Humphrey!" she says smiling

"Morning Lilly…" I say

"I look at Kate putting on her Black button up shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots"

"You look beautiful, Kate…" I say smiling

"Aww, thank you!" She says giggling

"I put on my Uniform and cleats waiting for Ayden to be done"

"Why get clean when you are about to get all sweaty and stuff…" I say chuckling

"I go over to my dresser and I slab a wad of hair gel in my hair making it fall down halfway on my neck"

"I then look at Lilly wearing a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and dark purple shoes"

"I start walking out of my room and in the hallway towards my Mother's room"

"I open her door and I see her sleeping"

"I walk over to her and I start shaking her trying to wake her up"

"Mom!" I shout

"She starts groaning waking up stretching"

"What is it son?" She asks rubbing her eyes

"Todays the finals!" I say

"The last match of the season?" She asks

"Yeah!" I say

"And the scouts are going to be there…" I say smiling

"Really?" She asks

"Yes…" I say

"Then let's go! When is the game?" She asks

"At 9:00…" I say

"She looks at her clock and it reads 7:42 AM"

"Alright lets go!" She says

**Black Screen: Manchester Boys FC Home field**

**8:50 AM**

AYDENS POV

"I pass the White and blue Nike Maxim ball back and forth towards Humphrey and our teammate Ethan"

"Boys! Gather up!" Our coach calls

**The Manchester Boys FC Coach is a Scottish Male, with blue eyes, black short hair, wearing a Adidas black and white jacket and black and white Adidas sweats and white Nike shoes**

"So before I start, Humphrey, Ayden…" Our coach says

"Yeah?" We both say

"See that guy over there in the red jacket?" Our coach says

"Yeah…" Humphrey says

"That is the Manchester United FC scout… If he sees you play well, you could go to one of the practices at Old Trafford and if they like you, you will be put on the squad… So show everything you two got, and hope it brings us to a win! Alright?" He says

"Alright…" Me and Humphrey say smiling

"But listen, boys. We came this far… To the finals, now if we win this, this will be our 10th title to all other players that played here… But, if we lose, it's not a bad thing… You know why?" He asks all 11 of us

"We stay silent"

"Because we are Brothers! Hermanos! Frère's! irmão's!" He says to us

"We are family… Losing doesn't matter…" He says smiling

"Now let's go!" Our coach says telling us to go on the field

"We start running towards the field"

"What are you playing today brother?" Humphrey asks me

"Center Forward with you…" I say smiling getting in front of all our teammates with Humphrey

HUMPHREYS POV

-Waving Flag by Knann World Cup 2010 Remix plays-

"I look at the stands and I see Kate, Lilly and My Mother sitting together giggling and talking"

"The referee sets down the White and blue Nike Maxim"

"I put my foot on the ball waiting for the whistle to go off"

"The ref blows his whistle after 10 seconds of waiting"

"I tap the ball to Ayden and he starts passing it back and forth to our teammates"

"I start running towards the goal"

"Our teammate David who is a center back, lobs the ball towards me and I stop the ball with my feet as soon as it hits the ground"

"A defender then attacks me but I do a rainbow over his head"

"The crowd starts cheering after I did that"

"I run past him going towards the ball"

"HUMPHREY!" Ayden shouts at me telling me to cross the ball

"I then get past one more defender by tapping the ball diagonal and I run past him towards the ball and I cross the ball to Ayden"

"He then hits the ball with his head having the ball fly in the top left corner"

"YEAH!" I shout running towards him jumping on his back hugging him

"The Home crowd goes nuts and I see Lilly, Kate and our Mother cheering hugging each other and flags being waved and banners being raised with our Home crowd singing chants and cheering"

"Ayden raises his fist cheering and smiling and our other teammates start to hug us"

"I then look at the scoreboard and it reads Manchester Boys FC 1-0 London Young FC at 2 minutes and 16 seconds"

"We start getting back in formation"

"They start with the ball this time"

"The ref blows his whistle"

"They start passing the ball back and forth and I notice one of there wingers running towards us"

"They then lob the ball towards there winger"

"He catches stops it with his foot running towards the goal"

"All Midfielders and Forwards start falling back to defend against him"

"The rest of there team starts running towards our goal"

"The winger then starts getting past our defense"

"He is outside the goal box and he shoots it, missing the net it hits the post making a loud bang sound"

"The ball starts rolling over towards Humphrey"

"He then starts running towards there net"

"You got this brother…" I say in my mind letting him score this one

"The other teams defense and Midfielders start falling back to go after Humphrey"

"One of the defenders slide tackle him but he taps the ball under his legs and jumping over the defender Humphrey keeps going"

"He then gets inside the goal box and the goalkeeper goes after the ball that is in Humphrey's possession"

"Humphrey does the same thing and taps the ball under his ribs and blasts the ball into the net"

"The Home crowd goes nuts again"

"I then see Humphrey running getting enough space"

"He then does a cartwheel then a backflip walking backwards with his arms out"

"What the hell?" I say laughing that he did that

"I run up to him and I hug him"

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?!" I ask laughing

"I have been practicing it a lot when we used to live at our old home…" He says laughing hugging me

**Black Screen: 89 Minutes later**

**-The Song ends-**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I look at the scoreboard that hits 90 minutes reading Manchester Boys FC 2-0 London Young FC"

"The Home crowd starts going nuts and they run towards the players"

"Kate, Lilly and My Mother run towards Me and Ayden hugging us"

"YOU WON!" Our Mother shouts smiling and hugging us

"Our teammates run after me and Ayden and they raise us high"

"Yeah!" Me and Humphrey say raising our fists hugging each other

"I then see a black car riding up into the parking lot and I see two men with Black trench coats and top hats and they have M9 Pistols and M1911 pistols and they start shooting towards Me, Ayden, Lilly, Kate and My Mother"

"Everyone starts screaming"

"SHIT!" Ayden says getting down as well as me

"They pop off a few more rounds hitting our mother three times twice in the chest and once in the neck"

"She falls back with her eyes shut spilling blood"

"MOM!" Me and Ayden shout running towards her

"I then see Lilly grabbing my bag throwing it towards Ayden"

"He grabs his M9 and he starts firing back at the two Italian Mobsters"

"He hits one in the head and the other in the chest"

"They both fall back bleeding out"

"FUCK YOU TOO!" I shout at the two

"MOM!" Humphrey shouts starting to cry

"MOM!" He shouts again crying

**Black Screen: 10 minutes later**

AYDENS POV

"Me, Humphrey, Kate and Lilly sit on the benches waiting for the news"

"What the fuck happened here?!" Haines shouts

"The Italian Mob! That's what fucking happened!" I shout

"Did you kill those two?" Shepherd asks pointing towards the two that I shot at

"YEAH! I DID!" I shout

"Oh shit…" Haines says

"A paramedic than walks up to us four"

"Boys…" The Paramedics say

(End of chapter 9)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews… I appreciate all the positive reviews so far on this story, but anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Gone Away

**Hey everyone and everybody who reads this story. I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter, because after this story. I actually might retire as an author. I know it has only been five stories, but I think it might be time to stop. But I do not know.**

**And another thing I want to add is, I know this may be out of my league… But I have been thinking of doing a collaboration lately and I am open for those at the moment, the reason why I wish to do one is. I think I would learn something out of it and maybe a few skills here and there, but this is only if someone is willing to and they are open to do it. I just thought this would be great experience and maybe a great way to help my writing. But anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 10 Gone away...**

AYDENS POV

"Boys…" The paramedic says taking off his cap

"You're Mother has sustained major injuries and we are here to confirm that your Mother is dead…" The second paramedic says

"We are sorry for your loss…" The first Paramedic says

"Humphrey then starts breaking down crying softly"

"I then put my arm around his shoulder and I rub his back comforting him as well as Kate, Lilly and our Coach"

"You said you would protect us…"Humphrey says softly with tears coming out of his eyes

"Look kid. We had no idea they knew were you were at… Were sorry, don't put this guilt trip on us…" Haines says

"WE SHOULD! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR MOTHER!" Lilly shouts

"Look, we had NO clue that they were going to be here… "Shepherd says

"If you had no clue then why didn't you have fucking Security Guards here!" I shout with tears in my eyes

"Do you think two armed men would attack Teenagers at a Soccer game?! No I wouldn't!" Haines says

"It's Football here…" Humphrey says

"Whatever! In The United States, its Soccer…" Haines says

"And now it's clear that we need bodyguards, every fucking place we go…" I say with Lilly hugging me and tears rushing down my face

"We will talk to you more at the funeral, we need to go interrogate the Italian Mob boss about what he has done, and what charges he could face…" Haines says getting up going to his car

"Well kids, we will also stop by your house later. But for now, go home, lock your doors and don't answer the door unless they are Federal Agents or Police…" Shepherd says getting up walking towards Haines

"Who are those Gentleman boys?" Our Coach asks

"MI5 Detectives…" Lilly says

"MI what?" Our Coach says

"Military Intelligence Sector 5… They are like the United Kingdom version of The United States Federal Bureau Investigation…" Lilly says

"But look, I am sorry for your loses boys… If you ever need to talk, you know where to go…" He says

"Thanks Coach…" Me and Humphrey say

"No problem boys… Look I gotta run… Ill see you guys later…" He says walking off to his car

"Let's go home, I guess…" I say hugging Lilly and Humphrey hugging Kate

**Black Screen: The Freeman Home**

**-I wish It Would Rain by The Temptations plays-**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I lay under the blankets in my room with Kate, crying and her comforting me while we watch TV"

"I'm so sorry, Humphrey." Kate says with tears in her eyes cuddling with me and kissing me

"She saved me from death… " I say softly crying more

"I know, none of us were expecting it… But she is in a better place now…"Kate says comforting me placing her head on my shoulder

"Kates phone then goes off"

"It's my Dad…" She says

"What?" She says putting it on speaker

"Come home, Honey… Me and you're Mother miss you…" Winston says

"That Humphrey kid better be treating you right!" Eve shouts

"Or else I will go over there and rip his fucking eyeballs out, and put them in front of him while I rip his fucking heart out! So he can see!" Eve shouts

"HIS MOTHER DIED TODAY! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Kate shouts

"I heard…" Winston says

"I am sorry for his loss…" Winston says

"I can hear you loud and clear Mr. Mills…" I say

"I'm sorry for your loss son…" Winston says

"Thank you for your condolences, Mr. Mills…" I say

"I will go to the funeral and pay my respects and as well as Eve…" He says

"That is fine with me…" I say

"But, can you come home sweetie?" Winston says

"I am required by law to stay here, Dad…" Kate says

"Why aren't we there?" Eve asks

"You weren't witnesses to the home invasion…" I say

"Neither were they?" Winston says

"The Detectives that put us in, suspect your Daughters as witnesses to the crime… So they were put in with My Brother, Mother and me to ensure their safety…" I say

"Understandable… But please, take care of my daughters. I am putting my trust into you and your Brother now, Humphrey…" Winston says

"Alright, sir…" I say

"Listen, how about we all have dinner at our house. I want to get to know you and your Brother better, Humphrey… And I would like to see my Daughters…" Winston says

"When?" I ask

"Monday…" Winston says

"Sounds fair, I'll tell Ayden…" I say

"Alright… I will see you four soon…" Winston says

"Alright…" Me and Kate say

"Bye sweetie, bye Humphrey…" Winston and Eve say

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mom!..." Kate says

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Mills…" I say

"She then hangs up the phone"

"I look at the clock and it reads 6:30 PM"

"Come on, let's go to sleep…" Kate says smiling hugging me

"Alright…" I say smiling hugging her back pressing our bodies together get ting warm

AYDENS POV

"I sit on a bar stool in Kitchen thinking about today"

"Lilly then walks over to me and kisses me and hugs me"

"I'm so sorry…" she says with tears in her eyes hugging me

"Why are they so determined to kill us?" I ask

"I don't know… But I pray that none of us are next…" Lilly says hugging me and kissing me

"I then hear the doorbell ring"

"I go into a drawer in the kitchen and I grab my M9 and I cock it back"

"Who is it?!" I shout

"Detective Haines and Shepherd…" They say

"I put the gun back in the drawer"

"I walk over to the door and open it"

"Hurry up! It's raining like there's no tomorrow!" Shepherd says shaking folding his umbrella putting it on the side of the house

"Where is your brother?" Haines asks

"Upstairs with Kate sleeping… Why?" I ask

"Just wondering…" Shepherd says

"What do you want?" Lilly asks

-The song ends-

"Here is your new rifle…" Haines says opening the suitcase leaving the combination on the table

"I look inside and I see a SV98 Russian made rifle taken apart with a suppressor, Bipod and a ten round magazine"

"Neat huh? Its Russian…" Haines says mocking a Russian with a accent

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask with Lilly leaning on my chest hugging me

"No reason…" Haines says

"So, here is your next target…" Shepherd says handing me a photo of a English Caucasian man with short shaved black hair, sunglasses, a grey and white suit and tie, grey dress pants and black loafer shoes. And is about 5'8"

"Why him and what is his name?" I ask

"Corrupt MI6 agent, he is blackmailing us to the British Government of us selling weapons to the Assad Regime in the Syrian Civil War… And the Government is buying it, we need him gone or otherwise you, and me and Detective Shepherd here are in danger of losing everything…" Haines says

"His name is Henry Mercer…" Shepherd says

"We hear tomorrow, that he is going to be at a dinner party with his family… There is a great vantage point across from his house, you are going to be able to pick him off easily…" Haines says

"And killing him will be beneficial how so?" I ask

"Keeping your home, and him not showing up in court… Without proper evidence…" Shepherd says

"He has enough evidence to put us away for life…" Haines says

"So get rid of him, and a reward and your home will be ensured…" Haines says getting up from the couch

"We will shoot you a text tomorrow…" Shepherd says getting up as well

"Nice coat by the way…" Shepherd says pointing at my Black and grey trench coat

"Thanks…" I say with no meaning

"They walk out and close the door"

"I sigh and rub my face"

"At least I am not living in a shack no more…" I say softly

(End Of Chapter 10)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So like I said, if anybody is willing to do a collaboration… I am open for one… But anyway. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Assassination 2

**Hey everybody who reads this story! So somebody asked me a question about how fast I write my stories and how I update them daily and do I give no thought to my stories?**

**Well, the answer to that is yes, I do give thought into my stories. My stories are pre-written and pre-planned before I write, such an example is Humphrey's Parents. I have written Both Humphrey's Parents and Peril around late 2011 and mid 2012 and officially published them in early 2013. I was previously thinking about publishing them on Fanpop, until I had heard about this website. I then wrote Humphrey's Parents and Peril during my time as a member on Fanpop and during my time as a member for Fanfiction, same with Red in The Wilderness. Red In The Wilderness was planned during Humphrey's parents and during late 2012. As well as Brother's, this story was actually planned in late 2011, but was dropped due to Portuguese not a very recognizable language on this website. The Original Brother's was supposed to take place in Sao Paulo, Brazil with a whole different storyline, Character names, setting and language. But later was brought back up to my view and I re-wrote it during the time I toke writing Humphrey's Parents and Red In The Wilderness. So overall the answer to this viewer's question is, yes I do give thought into my stories and I write them quickly because I have a lot of free time on my hands and the reason they are considered written poorly at times is because my English level is quite low, so it is a burden I must carry until I reach my full potential in the English language. So there is your answer, but other than that. Here is Chapter 11! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 11 Assassination #2 **

AYDENS POV

"At least we don't live in a shack anymore…" I say to Lilly softly

"Yeah…" She says putting her arms on the table drinking a glass of wine

"Aren't you underage missy?" I say chuckling

"Aren't you too?" Lilly says giggling drinking some more

"I look outside or sliding door and the sky is grey raining hard, with winds strong making the trees sway back and forth and it is also very cold and it is 7:53 PM"

"I then look at Chop in his dog house chewing on his Tennis ball"

"Come on, let's go get warm and watch TV…" Lilly says smiling drinking the rest of her wine placing the wine glass in the sink walking towards the living room

"Alright then…" I say smiling

**Black Screen: Tomorrow**

AYDENS POV

"I wake up on the couch with Lilly and the TV still on and I look at the clock next to me and it reads 9:21 AM"

"I start getting up and I see a story on the News about Detective Steve Haines and Gerald Shepherd"

"A story this morning involves MI5 Detectives Steve Haines and Gerald Shepherd providing Lethal Aid to the Assad Regime, MI6 Agent, Henry Mercer. The provider of the photo's proving that the two are involved in this scandal… "The news reporter says

"Won't be much a scandal anymore after today…" I say getting up turning off the TV heading upstairs to get dressed"

"I look down at Lilly who is sleeping cutely rolled up in a ball keeping war"

"I smile and I rub her grey hair kissing her cheek"

"I then hear my phone go off"

"Hello…" I say answering it seeing that it is Detective Haines opening the door to me and Humphrey's room and I look over at Kate and Humphrey sleeping in each other's arms

"Listen, we have been following Henry since 7, and we think he is starting to catch on to us. Get that rifle and get to the vantage point…We are planning to have you take him out earlier than expected…" He says as I start walking towards my closet opening the door

"Right now?" I ask putting on my black dress pants and grabbing my

"Yeah right now. Hurry up..." He says hanging up

"I then put on my black dress shirt with a black suit"

"I then reach in the closet for my Grey Trench coat"

"I start putting it on and I start running downstairs towards the living room grabbing the rifle off of the table"

"I write a quick note to Lilly and I leave it on the table"

"I walk out the door"

"I then walk towards my car and I throw the rifle in back of the car"

"I then walk over to the driver seat and I open the door and I put the keys in the ignition"

"I start driving to the vantage point of the address given to me"

**Black Screen: The Mercer Home**

HAINES POV

"I reach in the back and I grab my Walther P99 9mm handgun"

"What is that for?" Shepherd asks as I put it in my pocket

"You never know…" I say

"Why are we parked out in the open like this?" Shepherd asks

"I got the windows tinted for a reason, Shep…" Haines says looking out the window spying on Henry Mercer who is sitting on his table in the kitchen drinking Coffee

"I then see Ayden's car pulling up at the mountain in back of us"

"He's here, get clear of the house…" Shepherd says as I drive off

AYDENS POV

"I get out of my car and I look at the view of Manchester on the mountain I stand on"

"Beautiful…" I say smiling

"I then hear a roaring of a plane and I look up and I see a huge Boeing 707 plane fly over heading towards the Airport with two F/A-18 Superhornets flying on both sides of the plane escorting it. Flushing out any sound made"

"Whoever is in that plane must be important…" I say grabbing the suitcase opening it

"I start putting the rifle together and I lay on the floor and I take aim through the Ballistic 12x Scope"

"I zoom in on Mercer's head while he drinks his coffee"

"I then hear my phone go off"

"Hello?" I say answering the phone to Haines deploying the Bipod making the rifle more steady

"Remember, don't miss the shot. Line up the shot and get a nice clean shot on his head and get out of there and meet me at the Café and I will dispose of the rifle…" Haines says

"Alright…" I say

"Take a deep breath… And squeeze…" He says

"I've done plenty of Assassinations for the English Syndicate… I know what I'm doing…" I say lining up the shot

"Good…" he says hanging up

"I take a deep breath"

"I then see Winston, Lilly and Kate's Father enter the kitchen"

"What the hell?" I ask myself holding the shot

"My phone then goes off"

"I answer it and I see it is Shepherd calling"

"Why the fuck is my girlfriends Father there?!" I ask

"Who?" Shepherd asks

"Winston Richard Mills… Why is he here?" I ask

"I hear them typing on a laptop in their car"

"Winston Richard Mills, an owner of a Private Military/Security Corporation known as Sector 7 Security…" Shepherd says before I interrupt

"Yeah! I know that! Why is he here?!" I shout

"I aim in the scope and I see him talking with Mercer drinking Coffee"

"Uhhh…" Shepherd says typing

"Sector 7 Security is protecting him today… From people like you…" Shepherd says

"So, he is not a target. But I would advise waiting for him to leave… That mountain you are on, they will most likely see you if looking towards you're general direction…" Shepherd says

"Alright…" I say aiming at Winston's head

"Hey look Mr. Mills! You are on my crosshairs…" I say laughing

"Stop playing kid, before you actually shoot him…"Shepherd says

"I then aim over at Mercer"

"If only I could hear what they are talking about…" I say

"Next time we will fit your scope with a recording system…" Shepherd says as I put him on speaker and I put my phone next to me

"I then see Winston leaving towards the hallway in the Mercer home" 

"Do it now kid!" Shepherd says as I fire the Rifle hitting Mercer in the temple making him fall back on his chair

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Shepherd shouts

"I hop in my car throwing the rifle in there as well as the suitcase"

"GO TO THE CAFÉ!" Shepherd shouts hanging up as I run towards the driver seat

"I put the keys in the ignition and I drive off"

**Black Screen: The Café**

AYDENS POV

"I drive into the parking lot and I park my car next to Haines and Shepherds car"

"I get out as fast as I can"

"I open the back door and I grab the rifle and I throw it inside their car"

"They slam the door and walk over to me" 

"Here…"Haines say handing me 12,000 Pounds

"Give your Mother a nice funeral…And we will talk more at that funeral…" Haines says getting in the driver seat and Shepherd getting in the passenger seat

"I walk over to the driver seat of my car"

"I start the car up again and I start driving home"

**Black Screen: The Freeman Home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I lay on the bed with Kate watching SpongeBob Squarepants on TV with Kate in me and Ayden's room"

"Firmly grasp it!" The character Patrick Star shouts impaling Squidward's hand with the Jellyfishing net

"I let out a few chuckles"

"What's funny babe?" She asks me smiling

"Firmly grasp it…Think about it…"I say

"Shut up!" Kate says giggling uncontrollably at the sexual joke I pointed out

"I laugh as she gets on top of me"

"I think you are crazy…" She says poking my nose

"I think you are crazier than I am…" I say laughing

"She then kisses me passionately"

"I start rubbing her hips as she kisses me"

"She then removes everything on top of her"

"Kate, do you seriously want to do this right now?" I ask her

"Yes…" She says

"Alright…" I say

"She then takes off my shirt"

"Ahem…" Lilly says giggling

"Oh shit!" Kate shouts blushing putting everything back on

"I then put my shirt back on blushing"

"Can you knock please?!" Kate shouts

"Sorry…" Lilly says giggling holding a plastic bag

"I brought us some food…" Lilly says

"Thank you… I'm real hungry and I am too lazy to make something to eat right now…" I say laughing

"Get your lazy ass up and make something!" Kate and Lilly say laughing

"Prettyboys with SWAG don't need to make anything for themselves…" I say laughing

"Shut up Humphrey…" Kate says laughing

"I then hear the front door open and I hear someone running up the stairs"

"I then see Ayden walking in the room"

"Ayden!" Lilly says hugging him

"Hey babe!" Ayden says kissing Lilly holding her sides

"I then see Ayden pull out a stack of Pounds"

"This is enough to give Mom a proper funeral, Brother…" Ayden says smiling

"How much is it?" Kate asks

"12,000 Pounds…" Ayden says

"Plus the 4,000 that Valencia gave me…" Ayden says

"That's great!" Lilly and Kate say at the same time

"Yeah…" Ayden and I say softly

"I then hear someone knocking at the front door" 

AYDENS POV 

"I walk downstairs towards the door"

"I unlock the door and open it and I see MI5 Agent Timothy Evans"

"Ayden…" He says

"What is it?" I ask

(End Of Chapter 11)

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews, but anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Winston and Eve Mills

**Hey everybody! 1,058 views in only 2 in a half weeks of being published…. Thank you all for you reading, I appreciate it greatly! This story has the popularity that I planned. So I thank every 1,058 of you reading this. And now, I am confirming a short story called Kate and Humphrey's Last, this story is a short story about 4 or 5 chapters… Here is the plot.**

**Plot: Humphrey and Kate are enjoying the happy life after a long battle trying to return to their home in Jasper, Canada and abolishing the Alpha and Omega pack law. But weeks later, Kate is diagnosed with a life-threatening disease giving her very little time to live. Humphrey, devastated. He spends every minute with her sharing never before heard secrets with Kate as well as Kate sharing never before heard secrets with Humphrey… (Rated K) **

**So, this story is actually being planned as I write this story and I will estimate the release date which will be a few days or weeks after the Finale of this story, but for now.**

**Enjoy this story! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 12 Winston and Eve Mills**

AYDENS POV

"Ayden…" Timothy says

"What is it?" I ask

"I and 5 other security guards are going to be bodyguards at your Mother's Funeral…. So, if you see a mysterious black car pull up with men in suits… Don't go guns blazing on us. Alright?" He says

"Uhh ok…" I say

"Alright and if I am correct, you have a dinner tonight with Winston and Eve Mills tonight… Am I correct?" He asks

"Yeah, why?" I ask

"Listen, if anything goes wrong. You call me…" He says

"Look, Evans. He is an owner of a multi-million Private Military Company. I'm pretty sure he has his own security surrounding his house… We will be fine…." I say

"But if anything goes wrong, you call. And we will be a sort of backup…" He says

"Alright…" I say

"I will come back soon to check on you four…I will see you later…" He says walking back to his car

"I close the door behind him"

"Who was that?" Humphrey says

"MI5 Agent Timothy Evans…" I say

"What did he want?" Humphrey asks

"He knew we were going to Kate and Lilly's house tonight so he started blabbing on how we need to call him if anything goes wrong…" I say

"You never know, Brother…" Humphrey says

"Come on, let's go get ready…" I say

**Black Screen: The Mills Home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Ayden pulls up in Winton's drive way"

"A Soldier then stops our car"

"I look at the soldier holding a M4A1 Carbine with Holographic sight, Foregrip, Flashlight and Laser"

"He puts out his hand in a stop motion walking towards our car"

"State your business, Sir…" The soldier in Black and Grey digital camo with a bandana and sunglasses and has short black hair says at our window

"I then notice all the soldiers have the same patch that reads S7S with both S's red and the a black seven"

"We are here to have dinner with Winston and Eve Mills…" Ayden says

"Wait here…" The Soldier says walking towards the intercom at the Gate

"I then see him nodding and pushing a button opening a gate letting us through"

"Ayden then drives inside and parks the car"

"We all get out"

"I look around and I see soldiers with guns all around the house"

"Kate, who are all these soldiers? "I ask

"Daddy's Private Military…" Lilly says

"We then walk inside the house towards the Kitchen"

"I then see Eve preparing the table for us"

"She then turns around and looks at us"

"Hi Mom…" Kate and Lilly say hugging her

"Hi sweethearts!" Eve says hugging the two

**Eve is a English Caucasian Female with Long/Medium Black Hair, with hazel eyes and is wearing a Black dress, black dress shoes and is 5'8**

"Hello boys… You look rather well…" She says smiling at us

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills…" Ayden says

"I hope you are treating my Daughters right…" Eve says letting go of her Daughters

"We are, Mrs. Mills…" I say

"Great! Oh and I am sorry about your guy's loss… I never knew your Mother, but she seemed like a real nice Lady…" Eve says

"Thank you for your condolences, Mrs. Mills…" Ayden says

"Now, Winston should be out of his Office soon, he just had to take a call and is filling some things out and he has been really upset lately…" Eve says

"About what?" Ayden asks

"His Security team working for MI6 Agent Henry Mercer didn't do their job right. And so Henry was killed, Assassinated… So he is responsible for his death and is paying the family back every penny that was given to him…" Eve says

"Oh, shame…" Ayden says

"It is…" Eve says

"I then hear a door open from upstairs"

"There he is now!" Eve says

"Listen, I will talk more about this matter later…" I hear Winston say on the phone walking down the stairs

"I have guests to be seeing right now, so I will speak more of this matter to you later, okay? Buh bye…" He says hanging up the phone

"What's wrong Hun?" Eve says hugging Winston and kissing his cheek

"The family is suing Sector 7 Security for 11 Million Euros… And I am trying to bargain a lower price by telling them the downsides of hiring a Private Military Company…" Winston says

"That won't bankrupt us right?" Eve asks worried

"Heavens no… If anything, my company and if my company is bankrupt, we can't operate anywhere in the world decreasing my self-fortune…" Winston says

"But that is no matter…" Winston says taking off his Black dress coat

"Hey Dad!" Lilly and Kate say hugging him

"Hey sweeties!" Winston says hugging them back

"Humphrey, Ayden…" He says looking at us while hugging his daughters

"You look nice…" Winston says

"Thank you. Mr. Mills…" I say

"These boys better be treating you right…" Winston says rubbing his daughters backs releasing them

"We have never been happier in our lives with them…" Kate and Lilly say smiling snuggling up against us

"Great!" Winston says

"Come on boys! Have a seat…" Winston says sitting down at the large table

"Ayden and I sit down next to our mates"

"I look down at my plate with Steak, mashed potatos, corn, green beans and bread"

"So, I here you two have Connections with MI5 Agents Haines and Shepherd…" Winston says taking a bite into his steak

"You know them?" Ayden asks taking a bite into his as well

"We are not friends nor are we enemies… I'll put it at that…" Winston says

"Then what are you?" I ask eating some corn

"Neutral allies…" Winston says

"How does that work?" Ayden asks

"We don't help each other, but we are on friendly terms…" Winston says drinking some wine

"Alright…" Ayden says

"So, has your boss found out yet?" Winston asks Ayden

"Found out what?" Ayden asks

"That you are now Federal property…" Winston says eating some green beans

"Why does he need to know?" Ayden asks

"Because you and I both know how Gang Violence works…" Winston says

"Once you join, you can't get out…" He says eating some bread

"He probably thinks I'm dead or in Jail…" Ayden says

"Sure about that?" Winston asks

"Why?..." I ask

"Because of this…" He says pulling out a photo of our Shack being burnt down by Johnathan and a few other members handing it to Ayden

"Ayden grabs it and shows me it"

"When was this?" I ask

"Yesterday…" Winston says

"Why are you trying to help me?" Ayden asks

"You are my Son-In-Law am I correct?" Winston asks

"I am not yet married to your daughter… Neither is he…" Ayden says

"But, you are my Daughter's boyfriend and that still counts to me…" Winston says

"What are you trying to do overall here?" Ayden asks

"What exactly are you trying to say or ask?" Ayden says

"I look at Lilly, Kate and Eve who look worried"

"I need something done, Ayden…" Winston says

"Massive payday…" Winston says smiling

FRONT GATE SECTOR SEVEN SECURITY GUARD POV

"I look at a black car rolling up to Mr. Mills drive way"

"I walk up to the window"

"State your business…" I say

"The Passenger pulls a G17C pistol out and fires at me, but the Kevlar vest repels the bullets and only harms me little"

"I fire at everyone in the car and I see more black cars and vans pulling up"

"OPEN FIRE!" One of the soldiers on the balcony of the house shout firing his M240B Light machine gun at the black vehicles

AYDENS POV

"I hear rapid fire gunshots outside the house"

"Sir! There is a security breach at the front gate!" A soldier inside the house says to Winston

"We will speak more of this later. Can you handle a rifle?" Winston asks me

"What do you want me to say?" I ask

"So that is a yes, come on!" He says for me to follow him

(End of chapter 12)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So again I want to thank all 1,063 of you! (Yes it is now 1,063 after completing this. Lol) but anyway. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Firefight and The Funeral

**Hey everybody! So here is chapter 13!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 13 Firefight and The Funeral**

AYDENS POV

"Can you handle a rifle?" Winston asks me as the gunfire outside continues

"How do you want me to answer?" I ask

"That's a yes! Let's go!" Winston says running upstairs towards his balcony

"I follow him upstairs to the balcony the soldiers are firing from"

"AYDEN YOU SON OF A BITCH! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" I hear Johnathan my boss shout firing his weapon

"IT'S THE ENLGISH SYNDICATE!" I shout

"Winston grabs a M16A3 Rifle with a M320 Grenade Launcher and Red Dot Sight"

"I grab it and I get up from cover and I start firing at the black cars that arrive bringing English Syndicate Members with them"

"WE COULD HAVE WORKED SOMETHING OUT YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Johnathan shouts as I look down at him firing his FN PS90 at the balcony injuring one of the soldiers

"I fire at a English Syndicate member firing his IMI MTAR-21 at the front gate shooting at the house"

"He goes down and drops his rifle"

"KID!" One of the PMC's shouts at me

"What?!" I shout reloading my Rifle and firing down at more Syndicate Members

"COVER ME IM MAKING A RUN TO THE BACK YARD!" He shouts

"Alright!" I shout firing at more English Members

"He starts running towards the Guest Room in which the Balcony leads too"

"I then look down from my cover and I see more English Syndicate members advancing towards the front door"

"I notice a M249 SAW Light Machine Gun sitting on the side of me"

"I open the Bipod and I aim in the 4x ACOG Sight and I start gunning down the advancing English Syndicate Members"

"A Member with a Heckler and Koch MP5 fires at me making me get behind cover again"

"I aim again and I shoot him making him fall back bleeding out"

"COME ON AYDEN! DON'T MAKE THIS ANY HARDER THAN IT HAS TO BE!" Johnathan shouts firing his FN PS90 at me

"THE SYNDICATE GAVE ME NO CHOICE!" I shout firing my M249 at him but he takes cover behind his car door

"Soldiers in front of the house start coming out of the front door firing there rifles at the advancing Syndicate Members"

"I look at a English Syndicate Member firing his Norinco Type 56 at the advancing Soldiers"

"The Soldiers quickly take him down by firing there L86A2 Rifles at him killing him instantly"

"I notice all the members that Johnathan brought with him are dead and they only left a few Private Military Soldiers injured but not in a life-threatening situation

"JOHNATHAN! WE KILLED ALL OF YOUR MEN! ARE YOU GOING TO RUN?! OR SHOW YOURSELF!" I shout

"I then see him emerging from his cover firing at me"

"The bullets hit the balcony and miss me by inches"

"A Private Military Sniper then takes him down quickly by shooting him in the head"

"He falls back with blood spilling out of his head"

"AREA CLEAR!" One of the soldiers shouts

"Tears start to fall down my face"

"Money changes people, Ayden! If you have too much money, you forget about those who matter to you! Why do you think I pay all my Members with no bullshit?" I hear Johnathan say through my head saying the speech he said to me when I was 15

"I shake my head and rub my tears and I go downstairs"

"I put the rifle back in Winston's wardrobe"

"I start walking downstairs"

"Lilly then runs over to me crying"

"Oh thank god you're ok!" She says sniffling and crying in my chest

"Brother!" Humphrey says hugging me as well as Kate

"Brother…" I say

"What is it?" Humphrey says

"Johnathan… Is dead…" I say with a tear rolling down my face

"I see a tear starting to form in Humphrey's face"

"Why did he do this to himself?" Humphrey asks hugging me with tears rolling down his face

"He was family to us…" Humphrey says with more tears rolling down his face

"I don't know, Brother…" I say rubbing his back

"Ayden…" Winston says

"What?" I say

"All four of you need to leave… Now…" He says

"And hurry…" Eve says looking at all the damage the Gunshots left

"Alright…" I say

"We start walking towards the car"

"I avoid the dead bodies around the front yard"

"I get inside the car with Lilly, Humphrey and Kate"

**Black Screen: Karen's Funeral**

**Wednesday **10:00** AM**

HUMPHREYS POV

-Kings College Choir – Samuel Barber – Angus Dei (Choir Music) plays-

"Me, Ayden, Winston and Haines start carrying our Mothers Coffin across the Graveyard towards her grave"

"Stay strong Brother…" Ayden says to me with tears rolling down his face as well as me

"I thought I was here to pay my respects not haul the Coffin!" I hear Haines whisper to Shepherd who walks with us towards the Grave

"Shut and show the family some respect…" Shepherd says

"We then reach the Grave were The Priest, Kate, Lilly, Eve, Raul Valencia, Our Coach George Ferguson, and all of our Football Teammates"

"Karen Joseph Ferdinand Freeman… A beloved Mother, now under God's merciful grace and up above in the Heavens…" The Priest says

"Ayden and I kneel down at our Mothers grave and we put our arms around each other's shoulders with tears rolling down our face"

"Now her sons… Humphrey and Ayden Freeman would like to say a few words before her final minutes on Earth…" The Priest says letting us talk

"Ayden and I get up"

"Our Mother… Saved me from Death as a newborn… And nurtured me as if I were her own Son…" I say with tears rolling down my face as I look around and I see Lilly and Kate with tears rolling down her face

"She toke so much from what we heard from her stories about our Father… That left us a long time ago…" Ayden says sniffing and crying indicating it's my turn to speak

"Although we never expected her to pass so recently… As Ayden has not been with me and my Mother for two years…" I say crying with tears rolling down my face

"Mother in Heaven, if you here us… You are under God's grace now… You will always be in our heart… No matter-"Ayden says before we start breaking down crying

"Kate and Lilly start comforting us crying with us as well"

"They start lowering the Coffin"

"Ayden and I start crying uncontrollably at the sight of our Mother being buried"

"I look at the Cross shaped tombstone and then back at my Mother's Grave"

"I then see everyone gathering around dropping roses into the ground on top of the Coffin"

WINSTONS POV

"I look down at the two boys breaking down reaching out to the Coffin"

"It must be unbearable…" Eve says to me

"And yet you are going to have him work for you?" She says to me

"I'll rethink it…" I say

"Mr. Mills!" I hear Detective Steve Haines call out

"Hello Steve…" I say shaking his hand

"How have you been?" He asks me

"Good…" I say

"That's great! Uh listen… He will not be working for you because I will have you arrested in moments for Political Corruption!" Haines says

"Is that so?" I ask

"Haines!" I hear Shepherd call out

"I am sorry about that Mr. Mills he will do no such thing…" I say

"It's alright…" I say

"What do you need him to do for you exactly?" Shepherd asks

"I told him it would be a massive payday if he would do some Security work for me…" I say

"That is fine…" Shepherd says

"Just as long as we are on Friendly Terms here! Nothing will go bad! Ok? Alright…" Shepherd says as they walk away

"I just love when I have other Politics kissing my ass like that…" I say chuckling to Eve

HUMPHREYS POV

"Ayden and I get up with tears still rolling down our faces"

"We need to leave…" I say sniffling

"Do we follow?" Haines asks

"Up to you…" Ayden says sniffling as we walk towards our car

**Black Screen: The Freeman Home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Boys…" Winston says

"We both look at him"

"We are sorry about your Mother, but Eve and I must be going now..." Winston says getting up from our coach

"He then walks over to Lilly and Kate and kisses them both on the cheek and hugging them and Eve doing the same as well

"I will see you later, Boys…" Winston says walking out closing the door

"I then hear a knock on the door"

"I get up and I walk to the door and I open it"

"Hey…" Our friend Henry says

"Henry? You are out of Prison?" I ask

(End Of Chapter 13)

**So how do you guys like this story so far? Leave all your thoughts in the reviews… So again I appreciate you all reading this story! And anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Wave 2

**Hey everybody who reads this story! Here is chapter 14! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 14 Wave 2**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Henry?!" I hear Ayden say surprised

"I then see Henry walking in with a black suitcase and two long rectangular metal suitcases sitting on a reclining chair across from Kate and I"

"So… I am required by law to stay here…" Henry says

"By who?" I ask

"Detective Steve Haines…" Henry says

"I'm pretty sure you remember him…" Ayden says

"You kidding? He almost sent me away for 5 years for Assault and Drug possession…" Henry says

"Yeah, I remember…" I say

"And I heard about your Mom…" Henry says

"Fucking Italians got her…" Ayden says with tears in his eyes

"God rest her soul…" Henry says

"So it's going to be a damn sausage fest? Just three guys in one house?" Henry says

"Five…" Humphrey says

"Who else lives here?" Henry asks

"Me…" Kate says lying down on the couch resting her head on my chest

"And me!" I hear Lilly upstairs

"Oh shit! This is going to be fun…" Henry says chuckling

"Guess what smart guy… Lilly is my Girlfriend and Kate is his Girlfriend. So, you are alone! My brother…" Ayden says chuckling addressing that Kate is with me

"Oh! Hardy fucking har… Very funny…" Henry says

"Isn't it?" I say laughing

"Shut up Humphrey…" Henry says

"So where am I sleeping?" Henry asks

"The couch…" Ayden says slapping the black couch he is sitting on smiling

"You are serious?" Henry asks

"Dead serious…" I say laughing

"Fuck it!" He shouts lying down on the couch

"I chuckle and I turn the TV and I turn it to a Music channel"

"The Song "What Goes Around" By Justin Timberlake plays on the channel"

"Good singer…" I say

AYDENS POV

"So I also hear that you killed Johnathan…" Henry says softly

"I did it out of self-defense…" I say

"I asked him… Do you want to die? Or live? And he choose to die… So he got up from cover and shot at me, and what happened? A sniper shot him in the head… So now we have the English Syndicate and The Italian Mob threatening to kill us…" I say

"Shit…" Henry says

"But, we have a more powerful friend now…" I say

"Who?" Henry asks

"Winston Richard Mills…" I say

"The dude who owns that Private Military?" Henry asks

"Yup…"I say

"Aren't those two related to him?" Henry asks addressing Kate and Lilly

"Yeah, that is there Dad…" I say

"So, how long are we going to be Haines and Shepherds Go-To-Guys for?" Henry asks

"Until we kill everyone they need dead…" I say

"Speaking of killing, Haines and Shepherd left us these for "Self- Defense" only…" Henry says popping open the two Metal suitcases

"I look inside and I see a MTAR-21 with a Red Dot Sight and five clips and I look at the other suitcase and I see a MP5A3 with a Holographic sight, suppressor, foregrip and a flashlight"

"What the fuck? Are they trying to arm us for the apocalypse?" Ayden asks

"Nah, just for the incident at Winston's house…They thought we needed these…" Henry says

"No shit…" I say

"I call this one!" He says grabbing the IMI MTAR-21

"I grab the MP5A3"

"Whatever…" I say putting it back in the case

"I then hear a knock at the door"

"I get up and I walk over to the door and I open it"

"I then see Haines and Shepherd wielding M4A1 Carbines"

"What the hell?" I ask

"No time… Lock the door and meet us on the balcony…" Shepherd says running upstairs with Haines

"I walk over to my suitcase and I grab the MP5A3 and Henry grabs his IMI MTAR-21"

"Humphrey... Take this and protect the girls…" I say

"Lilly!" I call out running uptstairs

"Yes baby?" She calls back in our room

"Go downstairs! Please!" I say

"Alright…" She says walking out of the room walking downstairs

"The song downstairs ends"

-N.W.A Appetite for destruction plays-

"We run through our Mothers room which leads to the balcony in front of our house"

"THAT FUCKING TRAITOR IS UP THERE!" I hear a English Syndicate member shout pointing at the balcony running behind his car for cover

"I see four black vans pull up on our curb"

"Good thing we have no neighbors!" I shout

"I fire my MP5A3 at one of the English Syndicate members advancing towards our front door

"I then see a Van driving up towards the house"

"Haines then fires his M4A1 at the driver killing the driver making the car slide out of control and crash into a tree surrounding our house

"I get on my phone"

"I start calling Winston"

"A few rings later he answers"

"Yes Humphrey?" He asks

"Sir! I need a security team out to my house!" I shout blindfiring my gun

"What is going on?" He asks

"The English Syndicate is attacking my house! And it's just Haines, Shepherd, Henry and me holding them off! But I don't know how long we will last!" I shout firing my weapon

"Are my girls ok?" He asks

"Humphrey is watching them! I gave him a gun to protect himself and them!" I shout getting up from cover firing at a Syndicate member firing his Steyr AUG A3 at Henry who is taking cover

"Alright! I sent a helicopter to drop off a team at your house… They should arrive any moment! And be careful! This helicopter is going to rain hell on them!" Winston says hanging up

"Winston is sending a team out to help!" I shout

"Good!" Henry shouts firing his weapon at the vans blowing one up

"It kills 4 Syndicate members"

"Nice shot kid!" Haines shouts firing his weapon at a Syndicate member killing him

"Car! Right side!" Shepherd shouts firing his weapon at the black car

"I then see two members coming out of the cars mounting M249 SAW Light Machine guns unloading the bullets on the balcony

"Shit! Where is the helicopter!?" I shout

"I then see a UH-1Y Venom Helicopter fly over us and I see ropes fall out of the sides of it"

"I then see 10 soldiers sliding down the rope"

"I then see the Helicopter circle around the house firing its M134 Minigun at the cars and the Soldiers firing there weapons at the Syndicate members" 

"All of the vans start driving out retreating from the house"

"Sector 7 Security! Ayden! Is everyone in the house alright?!" One of the soldiers shout

"Yeah!" I shout back at the soldier in front of our house

"Alright! Our work is done! If you ever encounter more trouble like this, you know to call us!" The soldier shouts

"Alright!" I shout at him

"The helicopter lands in the street and picks up all of the soldiers and flies back to Winston's airfield"

-The song ends-

"I run downstairs and I see Humphrey and Kate hugging each other and Lilly hugging her sister"

"Everyone alright?" Haines asks

"Yes…" The three say

"How did you know they were coming?" Henry asks

"They followed us here…" Haines says

"From where?" I ask 

"The Café we always go to." Shepherd says

"Alright… We have another target for you to kill, we originally wanted you to kill your boss, but it seems you did that for us and now we can have you kill the next guy…" Haines says

"Why did you want me to kill my boss?" Henry and I ask

"Well…" Haines says

(End of Chapter 14)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I will try and update this story more, it's just I had a lot on my hands these last few days, but I am back and I will update more regularly! :D So anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 Assassination 3

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 15! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 15 Assassination #3**

**WARNING!: This chapter does contain a KatexHumphrey lemon, if you do not like lemons or in that nature… I will put out a warning when the lemon starts and you can go ahead and skip it… Yes Stephanie! I will leave you a warning! xD**

AYDENS POV

"Why did you want us to kill our boss?" Me and Henry asks

"Well…" Haines says putting his hands on his hips

"He was too much of a problem to The Police, he actually had a few cops killed and we couldn't put him away because we lacked a lot of evidence that he did. So we thought, we might as well have our Go-To-Guy do it…" Shepherd says

"Without a leader, the English Syndicate will fall… Now we just need to get rid of the Italians and we are good…" Haines says

"Whatever…" Henry says sitting down on the couch

"We got to run… I will send you a text later of something that needs to be done

"Alright…" I say getting up and closing the door once they leave

"Let's go play some Football guys…" Henry says getting up

"Alright…" Me and Humphrey say

"Want to go watch babe?" Humphrey asks Kate

"Sure…" She says kissing him smiling

"Baby!" I shout for Lilly

"Yes?!" She shouts from upstairs

"We are going to play some Football! Want to come watch?!" I ask

"Sure! Let me get ready!" She shouts

"Alright!" I say walking towards the closet in our laundry room grabbing Humphrey's and my Real Madrid C.F Black and White Kits with the number 7 on mine and Humphrey's with the number 11

"I toss Humphrey's to him and I change into mine

"He changes into his and I grab our Nike Mercurial Pink and yellow Football"

"I see Henry setting up the net and I look at Chop wearing his black sunglasses relaxing in his doghouse"

"I look up at the sky and I see it is a sunny day with little clouds and it is very warm"

"I then see Kate walking out wearing her Real Madrid C.F white and black Jersey with the number 7 and on top it says Ronaldo and Lilly walking out with a Manchester United Jersey with the number 20 and on top it reads Van Persie and they wear Skinny jeans and shoes"

-Bob Sinclair Rocky This Party plays-

"Alright! First to 3 has to..." I say trying to figure something out

"Wash each other's clothes for a week…" Humphrey says smiling

"Deal…" I say

"Humphrey passes the ball to me and I pass it back and he starts running for the net"

"I take the ball from him and I shot the ball but it hits the post bar and bounces back to him"

"He takes a shot, but Henry blocks it and throws it in the air for one of us to get it"

"Humphrey does a Bicycle kick and scores"

"Humphrey walks over to me and pats my back"

"Kate cheers and runs up to him and kisses him"

"Pitch invader!" Henry shouts laughing

"Alright let's go…" Humphrey says going back to the middle of the backyard and passes the ball to me

"I start dribbling it towards the net"

"Humphrey then puts his leg in between my legs trying to get the ball"

"I then rainbow it over him and I run to the net and I shot it and Henry dives for it but he misses it and it flies in back of the net"

"Yes!" I hear Lilly shout running up to me hugging me and I pick her up and I twirl her around

"Lilly then runs back with Kate"

"Sorry Humphrey!" Henry shouts

"It's alright…" Humphrey says chuckling

"Henry kicks it in the middle and it lands in front of Humphrey"

"He starts dribbling the ball and does a signature move and kicks it diagonal of me and he runs for the ball"

"I run towards him and I slide tackle him but he kicks the ball under my leg and runs towards the net"

"I lay on the floor and I watch him chip the ball over Henry who dived for the ball while he was dribbling it and the ball lands in back of the net"

"Yes!" Kate shouts running to Humphrey spinning her around and kissing her

"I rub my face and I get up and I run back to the middle of the backyard"

"She then runs back with Lilly"

"I start feeling sweat run down my face"

"Humphrey passes the ball to me and I start running towards the net dribbling it"

"He then runs in front of me and slide tackles me and successfully takes the ball from me and runs with it towards the net"

"He then kicks the ball and curves it into the corner, but Henry dives and saves the ball and throws it back up in the air"

"It falls in front of me and I launch the ball and Henry dives for it but it lands in back of the net"

"Woo hoo!" Lilly shouts running to him hugging him and kissing him

"She then runs back with Lilly sitting down on a chair with two others around it, Kate sitting on one also"

"Final goal wins…" I say smiling passing the ball to him

"He passes it back smiling and runs towards the goal"

"I run towards the net also dribbling the ball shooting a long shot, but Henry dives and saves it and throws it in the middle of the backyard"

"Humphrey gets to it first and starts testing me by kicking the ball back in forth in between his legs"

"He then kicks the ball under my legs and races to the net"

"He then launches but Henry dives for it and misses and it lands in the back of the net"

"SHIT!" I shout falling to my knees"

"YES!" Kate shouts running to Humphrey kissing him and holding him

"I then see Lilly walking to me"

"It's okay baby…" She says smiling kneeling down in front of me kissing me

"I then hear my phone go off indicating I have a text message"

"I open it and I see a text from Haines"

-The Song ends-

"Hey kid, so Shepherd and me have another job for you. So if you know Winston closely enough, we hear his Vice President is going to be in town at His house, so you know that mountain abandon house on the hills right across from Winston's house? Yeah go up there and kill him, we need him dead because 10% of the Police forces and MI5 and MI6's profit is going towards his funding in the Middle East and African teams working there, that means Shepherd and I are losing money to this Prick every day because of his personal needs in the Middle East and Africa… So meet us at the Café kid…" I read

"P.S We have a rifle for you so don't start bitching at us that you don't have one…" I read

"I scroll down more and I see a picture of a English/ Spanish mix with long/short hair, a black bowler's hat and a white suit with a black tie"

"I gotta run…"I say to Lilly

"I love you, be safe…" She says kissing me

"I smile and return the kiss"

"I start walking towards the front door"

"I open it and I walk towards my car"

**Black Screen: The Café**

AYDENS POV

"Hey! It's our Go-To-Guy!" Haines shouts

"Bite me Haines…" I say

"Why so fussy?" He asks

"I hate that shit… Call me Ayden… Please…" I say

"Alright then…" He says

"Follow me, kid…" Shepherd says getting up from his seat towards the back of their car

"He shows me the suitcase and opens it" 

"He opens it and reveals a L96A1 British Made sniper Rifle with a 12x Ballistic scope and a suppressor"

"Alright…" I say

"He hands me it to put it in my car"

"Hurry up… I hear he will only be there until 8 PM and it is 6:30…" Shepherd says

"Alright…" I say putting the suitcase in back of my car

"I get in the driver seat and I drive off towards Winston's house"

**Black Screen: The Abandoned house**

AYDENS POV

"I start setting up the rifle"

"I aim out the window and I see Winston yelling at his Vice President'

"I hear my phone ring and I answer it and I see it is Shepherd"

"Hey kid, we fitted your scope with a prototype recording scope, you can hear conversations from 300 Miles away with that thing, so feel free to eavesdrop on Winston If you want to…" Shepherd says

"Alright…" I say hanging up

"I push the red record button on top of the scope"

"No! What you are doing is wrong to the Police who serve Britain!" Winston shouts

"Aren't we helping our friends in the West by doing this?" His Vice President says

"I aim my scope at The Vice President's head"

"This is corruption! In a bad way!" Winston shouts

"Winston… You need to think of the fortune you will have by me doing this…" The Vice President says calmly smiling

"I am not taking out our teams in The Middle East and Africa because you are so worried about our Police here…" The Vice President says calmly

"You didn't have my permission for this…" Winston says giving him a strong look

"I don't need your permission when we have equal power…" He says smiling

"I then fire my rifle at his head and he falls off his chair blood spilling out of his head"

"What the hell?!" Winston says getting up

"Sniper!" I hear a soldier shout

"Up there!" another shouts pointing at the house im in

"They start firing there weapons at the house"

"They then bring out a 50 caliber that shreds through the cover I am sitting in"

"Shit!" I shout running out

"I run towards my car and I throw the rifle inside"

"The bullets start hitting the window"

"I start driving off towards the Café"

**Black Screen: The Freeman Home**

**WARNING!: This part is a lemon, be advised… Yes Stephanie! Read if you want to "Grow up!" XD**

HUMPHREYS POV

-Mirrors by Justin Timberlake plays-

"Humphrey!" Kate calls for me while I am downstairs watching TV

"I run upstairs towards our room"

"Yes baby?" I ask

"I see her sitting on the edge of our bed"

"Come here…" She says softly as I close the door

"Yes?..." I ask sitting next to her

"So, how do you feel about our relationship so far?" Kate asks smiling

"It's a dream come true babe…" I say smiling

"Well, what do you say we… You know…" She says smiling

"Kate, are you sure you are ready?" I ask

"Yes… I know we've only been together a few weeks, but I love you very much Humphrey, and I feel safe doing this with you…" She says softly kissing me

"Alright…" I say kissing her back

"We continue kissing each other"

"She then starts to take my shirt off"

"I start taking her shirt off and tank top"

"Just let me do the work…" She says seductively pushing me on the bed as she takes everything on her bottom off

"I start to feel myself grow in my lower region"

"Where is your sister and Henry so they don't walk in?" I ask

"Henry is at School and Lilly had a class too but I stayed home…" She says

"She takes everything on bottom of me off"

"She then starts getting on top of me kissing me"

"She then kisses my neck smiling and she starts gliding her tongue down my chest and on to my stomach and then she reaches my lower region"

"She then starts to suck on my manhood"

"Oh my God… Yes Kate…" I start moaning uncontrollably as she moves her head up and down on my manhood and how good it feels

"I moan louder every second indicating on how good this feels"

"She then stops and gets on top of me and kisses me passionately"

"She then rests herself over my manhood"

"She starts moaning uncontrollably as well as me"

"She starts going up and down on me and kisses me in the process"

"Yes! Oh my god Humphrey! Yes!" She shouts in pleasure and excitement

"Oh my God Kate…" I moan softly

"Oh yes!" She shouts grabbing my shoulders rocking her hips

"I grab her hips and I moan uncontrollably"

"Keep going Kate…" I say moaning breathing heavily

"She starts kissing me again and moaning"

"She starts to run out of breath and stops kissing me so she can breath"

"Kate… Its coming…" I say

"Let it out Humphrey…" She says moaning rocking her hips

"I can't control it anymore and I unload my fluids inside of her"

"Yes!" Me and her shout in pleasure as we finish

"She then gets off of me and lays next to me kissing me"

"That was great…" I say smiling kissing her

"You weren't bad yourself…" She says smiling poking my nose giggling

"I love you so much, Kate…" I say smiling kissing her

"I love you so much too, Humphrey…" She says smiling returning the kiss

(End of Chapter 15)

**So, uhh that was my second written lemon. So what did you guys think of it? I felt weird writing It, but I will am writing it for you guys to enjoy. But other than that… What are your thoughts on the story so far? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Yes its safe now Steph… XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

**Hey everybody who reads this story! So I was supposed to update on Friday, but I ended up taking a trip to Las Vegas, Nevada for the past 5 days or so… But now I am back! And I am apologizing to those who were waiting for this, but! Here it is! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 16 Betrayal…**

HUMPHREYS POV

**Black Screen: 3 hours later**

"I wake up from my nap next to Kate who fell asleep after we made love"

"I start yawning and stretching"

"I then see Ayden rushing into the room"

"Hey Brother…" I say softly getting up putting on my Black zip-up jacket with a white shirt and grey skinny jeans

"Hey…" He says back

"I then see him sniffing the air" 

"Smells musky in here…" He says raising an eyebrow

"Not that "I haven't taken a shower in a few days musky…" Ayden says

"I start blushing a little"

"He sniffs it again and starts to recognize the smell"

"Gee I wonder what it is…" I say

"You and Kate had sex didn't you?" He asks

"Yeah…" I say blushing

"You two are unbelievable…" Ayden says chuckling

AYDENS POV

"My phone starts to ring and I see that it is Haines calling"

"Hello?" I answer

"Me and Shepherd forgot to mention that, that was your last target for us… You did good kid, but now we need you to see us for a minute…" Haines says

"Right now?" I ask

"Yes… Now…" Haines says hanging up

"Where at?" I ask

"The Café…" Haines says hanging up

"Who was it?" Humphrey asks

"Haines and Shepherd… I guess the guy I killed today was there final hit…" I say walking over to the safe in my closet opening it, grabbing my M9 Berretta pistol

"Where is Lilly?" I ask

"School…" Humphrey says

"Alright…"I say grabbing my keys walking out of the room and downstairs

"I open the front door and I walk towards my car"

**Black Screen: The Café**

"I park in the front and I see no sign of Haines and Shepherd anywhere"

"I receive a text from Shepherd"

"Come to the back ally kid… -Shepherd" It reads

"I get out of my car and I walk towards the back of the Café"

"I see Haines and Shepherd leaning against the wall of a Liquor store next door of the Café"

"What do you want?" I ask

"So you killed the last guy?" Haines asks

"Yeah…" I say

"What did you do with the rifle?" Shepherd asks

"I gave it to Valencia." I say

"Now your services for us are done…" Haines says

"Why did I have to come here for this?" I ask

"You know it isn't that easy…" Haines says grabbing his Walther P99 Pistol and aims it at me

"I kinda fucking figured…" I say grabbing my M9 and I point it at him

"Shepherd what the fuck are you doing? Get your gun out!" Haines says

"Hang on…" Shepherd says

"We can't risk keeping you alive…" Haines says

"Because I am going to be a liability or a snitch?!" I shout

"No, you are just one criminal off the streets and more money in our pockets…" Haines says

"It was nice having you one last time… But its time to die now…" Haines says aiming at me

"I then see Shepherd pointing his 357. Python Magnum at Haines head"

"No… I think it's time for you to back away…" Shepherd says

"What the hell are you doing?!" Haines asks raising his hands in the air dropping his gun

"I'm sick and tired of doing your dirty shit…" Shepherd says

"Now say a word about this to anybody… I will have a SO19 team in your house at any given moment…"Shepherd says

"Shepherd than hits Haines in the back of the head knocking him out"

"Come on kid…" Shepherd says to me walking over to me

"We start walking towards my car"

"We get in my car"

"What the fuck was that?!" I shout

"Haines wanted you dead ever since we first met…" Shepherd says

"No shit Gerald!" I shout

"But he wanted you to work for us since you were a Marksman in the English Syndicate…" Shepherd says

"So what is going to happen now?! Will there be Cops at my doorstep every day? Or a Special Operations Unit putting bullets in my house?! What Gerald! What is going to happen?!" I shout

"None, as long as I am still alive, nothing will happen… But as long as Haines still lives… Then he will be a problem, I'll let the Police know I don't want him as a partner anymore… And they will have Valencia replace him… So expect to see him around more…" Shepherd says

"He doesn't have the authority to send out SO19 teams… So you should be fine…" Shepherd says

"Now go home kid… I will call you later…" Shepherd says getting out of my car

"I start my car up and I start to drive home"

**Black Screen: The Freeman Home**

AYDENS POV

"I walk inside and I see Kate, Lilly and Humphrey watching TV"

"Hey baby!" Lilly says smiling getting up hugging me

"Hey love!" I say happily hugging and kissing her

"I walk to the couch and sit down with Lilly who is resting her head on my chest"

"So what did they call you for?" Humphrey asks

"Steve Haines betrayed us…" I say

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asks

"He tried to kill me but Shepherd stayed loyal and prevented him from killing me…" I say

"Oh my God…" Kate and Lilly whisper softly

"It's alright… Shepherd and Valencia are going to be partners from now on… We don't know about Haines, but we pray that he doesn't do anything stupid…" I say

"I look at the TV and I see that the four are watching the movie "Alpha and Omega"

"This movie is a freakin trip…" Humphrey says

"How so? It's just talking wolves with human hairstyles?" I ask

"They have our names…" Lilly says

"The wolf, Humphrey has my hairstyle too…" Humphrey says

"What?" I say

"Well the two main characters have the name Humphrey and Kate…" Kate says

"And Lilly, with the same hairstyle and eyes…" Lilly says

"I don't believe you guys…" I say smiling

"Watch it!" Kate says

"Humphrey!" the wolf in the cage shouts at the other

"The hell?" I say

"Kate? Where are we?!" The other one says

"I don't know…" Kate the wolf says

"Maybe were dead…" Humphrey the wolf says

"OW!" both of the wolves say

"Nope… Defiantly not dead…" Humphrey the wolf says

"That's not the only part that trips us out…" Lilly says grabbing the remote and rewinding it to a part with a light grey wolf with grey hair, purple eyes and a tuft of hair covering her eye

"That's how I used to have my hair…" Lilly says

"Is there an Ayden in here?" I ask

"No, but check this out…" Humphrey says grabbing the remote from Lilly and fast forwarding it to another part

"We watched this movie a few times already trying to analyze this…" Kate says laughing

"They stop it to the part"

"What's this Winston! Why can't she marry Garth?!" A Brown and White wolf says

"What the fuck?" I say

"Quiet!" Winston the wolf says

"We were obviously followed or something by the guys who made this movie…" Humphrey says laughing

"That is a trip…" I say

"It's a cute movie, but it's just weird how they have our names!" Lilly says

"What's Winston's wife's name?" I ask

"Eve…" Humphrey says

"This movie trips me out already…" I say

"Biggest coincidence of our lives…" Kate says

"I can tell…" I say

"But in the movie, Humphrey is not an athlete. He is more of a joke and a lazy person…" Humphrey says chuckling

"And Lilly is a shy and funny sort of person…" Lilly says giggling

"And Kate is too serious about everything…." Kate says giggling

"I then here a knock at the door"

"I grab my pistol and I get up and walk towards the door"

"I open it to Detective Valencia"

"What is it?" I ask

"Shepherd will be here soon, we need to talk…" Valencia says

(End of Chapter 16)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I added the Alpha and Omega reference in here just for "Shits n Giggles" xD but really I just added that for fun… But anyway, leave your thoughts in the reviews and! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Finale

**Hey everybody who reads this story! Well this is the end. So this story is basically everything I wrote in the Portuguese version, so here is the end. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this story! And I hope you all enjoy this final chapter! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: The Finale **

AYDENS POV

"I open the door to see Valencia standing in front of me with another suitcase"

"What is it?" I ask

"Take this kid, you might need it…" He says dropping it in front of me

"I open the suitcase and I see a 870 Remington Pump-Action shotgun"

"Thanks…" I say closing it and grabbing it

"No problem… Lock the doors and be sure if it is Haines, DO NOT ANSWER IT…" Valencia says

"Alright…" I say

"Listen, I gotta go… We need to go figure out what we are going to do about Haines…" Valencia says

"Alright…" I say closing the door

"Why do we need this?" I ask myself

**Black Screen: One Week Later**

AYDENS POV

"It is 9:00 PM dark blue skies and moderate weather'"

"We sit around a lantern sitting on folding chairs with blankets"

"Beautiful night…" Lilly says getting snuggled up against me

"You know what I need right now?" Henry says

"What?" Humphrey asks

"Some pizza…" Henry says

"Then get your ass up and go get one!" I say chuckling

"You got pizza money?" He asks me

"Do you?" I ask

"Lilly and Kate start giggling as Henry goes quiet"

"Thought so buddy…" I say

UNKNOWN POV

"I stand up from my seat in the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter"

"2 minutes out!" The pilot says

"Listen up… We have our orders… Detective Steve Haines gave us enough evidence that this guy needs to go down… Target name is Ayden Ferdinand Freeman… Ex- English Syndicate Marksman, he killed enough people to put him on a death sentence… And we are his death sentence boys! 2 minutes out!" I shout

"30 seconds out!" The Pilot says

AYDENS POV

"I hear a helicopter closing in on our house"

"I get up from my blanket and I look up and I see a black UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter dropping rope in the backyard"

"GET INSIDE!" I shout at everybody outside

-Jay Rock Ft Kendrick Lamar Hood Gone Love it plays-

"I see another one fly next to it also dropping ropes out"

"HENRY! GET THE GUNS! AND GIVE THE SHOTGUN TO HUMPHREY!" I shout

"Alright!" He shouts at me

"I get a text from Haines"

"You should have just had me kill you…" The text reads

"SHIT!" I shout

"Baby! What going on?!" Lilly asks

"Fucking Haines! That's what's happening! Go with Humphrey! He will protect you!" I say

"No! I am not leaving you!" She shouts at me

"GO!" I shout

"I then see Henry running down the stairs"

"He tosses me my MP5A3"

"GO!" I shout again

"HUMPHREY!" I shout

"WHAT?!" He asks

"CALL WINSTON! TELL HIM WE NEED A SECURITY TEAM ASAP!" I shout

"ALRIGHT!" He shouts back

"HES INSIDE!" I hear a SO19 Officer shout

"A SO19 Officer goes to the living room and sees me taking cover behind the couch"

"RIGHT THERE! BEHIND THE COUCH!" HE shouts firing his HK416 Rifle at me

"Shit!" I shout

"I then see Henry firing his MTAR-21 at the Officer"

"Agh!" The Officer shouts in pain falling to the ground

HUMPHREYS POV

"Lilly, Kate and I take cover behind Kate's and my bed"

"SIR!" I shout in the phone

"What is it Humphrey?" He asks

"SO19 teams at our house! We need a Security team right now!" I shout

"What's going on?!" He asks

"Haines sent a S019 team to kill us all! And Henry and Ayden don't have enough firepower to hold them off!" I shout firing the shotgun in my hand again killing another officer

"Steve Haines?! I thought your brother worked for him?!" He shouts

"He betrayed us sir! We need that team now!" I shout firing my shotgun again

"PROTECT MY GIRLS UNTILL THEY GET THERE! PLEASE WATCH YOURSELF SON! THEY ARE ON THE WAY!" Winston shouts

"Alright! Thank you sir!" I shout hanging up

"I fire my shotgun again killing another officer"

"I see Officers breaking through our Windows"

"HES ARMED! OPEN FIRE!" One of them shouts addressing me

"I aim the Shotgun at him and I fire it at him"

"Hell flies back bleeding out"

"I'm hit!" He shouts

"I then see Kate grabbing Ayden's Pistol opening fire at the other soldiers"

"I then hear the Helicopters flying away"

"I notice all of the Officers are dead in the room"

"I then hear sirens outside and I see Three Police vans dropping off Officers"

"FREEMAN FAMILY! LISTEN UP!" I hear Haines shout through a megaphone

"You're Brother Ayden! Is wanted for Twelve Counts of Murder! Six Counts of Racketeering! 4 Counts of Extortion! 3 Counts of Home Invasion! And 2 counts of Robbery! Give Ayden up peacefully and all of this will stop! No matter how many Officers lives you toke today! If you continue this war! I will have all five of you killed!" Haines shouts

"You have thirty seconds to comply! OR face death! PICK YOUR POISON!" Haines shouts

"You have thirty seconds to leave before you are all shredded!" I hear Ayden shout

"VERY WELL! OPEN FIRE!" Haines shouts and as soon as he shouts that, the whole entire police force unleashes a barrage of bullets on the house

"FUCK YOU AYDEN! YOU WERE JUST A LIABILITY! AND NOW YOU ARE SCUM SCRAPPED OFF THE EARTH!" Haines shouts

AYDENS POV 

"I Fire my MP5A3 at the advancing officers"

"I kill four of them"

"They all fall to the ground bleeding out"

"HUMPHREY!" I shout

"I CALLED THEM! THEY ARE ON THE WAY!" Humphrey shouts

"I then see a Eurocopter EC-130 fly in with a mounted gun on the side of it"

"Oh shit!" Henry says ducking his head as well as me

"The Officer opens fire on the front of our house"

"I peek out just a little but the machine gun spots me and guns me down"

"A piece of woof flies on my head"

"I then see Henry get up from cover and he starts running towards the garage"

"The Machine gun shreds through the houses wood and stone and it hits him three times"

"AGH!" He shouts

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouts

"HENRY!" I shout

"I get my gun out and while the Machine gun is pinning him down I take a shot and I hit the gunner as he falls out of the helicopter"

"COME GET ME!" Henry shouts as a pool of blood spills out of him

"I then see a Officer advance on the house, but I shot him"

"URGH!" He shouts falling back dropping his weapon

"The EC-130 Chopper flies away"

"YOU'RE DYING FOR A CORRUPTED BASTARD!" I shout firing my weapon at more S019 Officers

"I then hear another helicopter flying over the house"

"I hear a Minigun firing off making its typical farting kind of noise"

"I look up from cover and I see Winston's Security team arriving in vans and I see a chopper raining hell on the officers vans and on everyone else"

"HELL YEAH!" I shout

"I look at Henry who died of blood loss with multiple bullet entries"

"I run over to his body and I feel his pulse just to be sure"

"I notice his pulse isn't beating"

"I walk outside after the Helicopter finished its run"

"COME FINISH ME!" I hear Haines shout

"I walk over to him"

"I see him with multiple bullet wounds"

"FINISH ME OFF! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He says to me spitting on me

"More like 13 counts of murder…." I say softly pulling my gun out and firing at his head"

-Song ends-

"I walk inside and I go back to Henry's body"

"Shit…" I say with a tear in my eye

"Humphrey! It's clear! Come downstairs!" I shout

"I hear Humphrey, Lilly and Kate running downstairs"

"Oh my God! Henry!" Kate shouts

"He's dead…" I say with a tear dropping down my face

"Damn it Henry…" Humphrey says softly with a tear rolling down his eye

"HANDS ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" I hear a remaining S019 Officer say

"I look at him limping holding his gun trying to keep balance"

"He aims his FN P90 with a Red Dot sight and Silencer"

HUMPHREYS POV

"I look at Ayden reaching in his pocket slowly trying not to let him know he's grabbing his gun"

"You are under arrest for Murder, Extortion, Racketeer, Home invasion and Robbery… "

"Ayden then grabs his M9 Pistol and aims it at him"

"The Officer fires his gun at Ayden, hitting him more than 6 times"

"Ayden falls back and spills blood on the floor" 

"AYDEN!" Lilly, Kate and I shout

"BROTHER! NO!" I shout with tears rushing down my face

"AYDEN PLEASE GET UP!" Lilly shouts with tears in her eyes

"The Officer walks up to us and aims his weapon at us"

"I then hear a Silenced weapon being fired"

"I see the S019 officer fall in front starting to bleed out"

"I look towards the front and I see Winston aiming his Silenced G3A3 rifle"

"Girls! Humphrey!" He says walking up to us hugging us

"Oh my god…" Winston says looking at Ayden's and Henry's dead bodies

"Come on we need to get to the hospital…" Winston says

"MEDICS!" Winston shuts

"I then see two soldiers running through with gurneys getting both Ayden's and Henry's bodies"

"I see a Helicopter land in the street"

"Come on!" Winston shouts as the bodies are being rushed in the Helicopter

**Black Screen: The Hospital**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start sobbing uncontrollably as well as Lilly"

"Its ok baby…" Kate says comforting Lilly and I

"I then see a doctor walking out of Henry's and Ayden's room"

"Are you Humphrey Joseph Freeman?" The Doctor asks

"Yes…" I say wiping my tears getting up to speak to the doctor

"Your Brother and Friend received major injuries… There is nothing we can do further for them… Son, we are so sorry to say, but… They are gone…" The Doctor says

"I start crying as well as Lilly and Kate"

"We all hug each other trying to comfort each other"

**Black Screen: Three Weeks later**

HUMPHREYS POV

"We the Jury, find Humphrey Joseph Freeman, Lilly Richard Mills, Kate Richard Mills, Detective Gerald Lee Shepherd and Detective Raul Santiago Valencia **NOT GUILTY **for false Police Raid and Murder of a Family member and under the wing of a corrupt agent…" The Jury in the court room says

"We all smile in relieve and we hug each other that we aren't going to prison"

"You are free to go…" The Judge says raising his gavel and banging it

**Black Screen: One Month later**

**The Freeman Home**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Humphrey…" Kate says walking up to me smiling

"What is it babe?" I say sitting on the couch

"I am pregnant…" She says smiling

"My jaw drops"

"I'm going to be a Dad?" I ask

"Yes…" She says giggling

"I start crying of joy"

"I walk up to Kate and I hug and kiss her"

"I love you baby…" I say crying of joy laughing a bit

"I love you too sweetheart…" Kate says smiling also crying and giggling

**Black Screen: Ayden and Henry's funeral**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Henry Aveiro Dos Santos and Ayden Ferdinand Freeman, beloved Brothers and friends… Under Gods merciful grace… Let it be known that there time on Earth will not be forgotten…" The Priest says

"I start tearing up and I look around and I see Our Football teammates, Coach, Detective Shepherd and Valencia, Winston and Eve, Kate and Lilly and Sector Seven Security Guards"

"NO!" Lilly shouts with tears rushing down her face reaching out to the coffin as they lower it in the ground

"Me and Kate hold her back from falling in and we cry with her with tears rushing down our faces"

"Shhh…" I whisper in Lilly's ear

"It's ok Lilly…" Me and Kate say

**Black Screen: 8 Months Later**

**The Hospital**

HUMPHREYS POV

-Dido Thank you instrumental plays-

"Okay! One last push Mrs. Freeman…" The Doctor says to Kate who is going into Labor

"AHH!" Kate shouts as she pushes out the baby

"It's a boy!" The Doctor shouts happily handing him to Kate

"What is his name?" One of the nurses ask smiling

"Ayden Joseph Freeman…" Kate says smiling kissing me

"I look at Lilly sitting down on a chair smiling"

"You hear that Brother? We named him after you…" I say smiling up at the sky telling Ayden

"I look at the baby who has my eyes, hair color and skin tone"

"He's perfect…" Kate says smiling and tearing up

"Isn't he?" I say smiling with tears in my eyes

"He is a good looking baby, Kate…" I hear Valencia say

"Looks just like his Father…" Shepherd says smiling

"Thanks you guys…" Kate says smiling

"I love you Kate…" I say to her hugging her crying of Joy

"I love you too Humphrey…" She says smiling hugging me crying of joy also

"I then see Valencia and Shepherd crying and getting all emotional"

"Wow really?" Lilly asks looking at Shepherd and Valencia

"Shut up Lilly…" Shepherd says

"Lilly starts to giggle"

"Can I see him?" I ask

"Of course…" Kate says giggling handing me our son

"I look at him and smile"

"You will never be forgotten brother… We grew up and fought strong, but then we rose from the ashes and lead a better life… We stumbled a lot especially with Mom's death… But we overcame it… Because we are Brothers… I will see you two in paradise…" I say in my mind smiling holding Ayden Jr smiling at him

(THE END!)

**So what did you guys think of this story? I honestly loved writing this, it may have not been my best work. But I loved writing this… I appreciate everyone who motivated me to get through this story… So leave your thoughts in the reviews… And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Alternate Ending

**Hey everybody! Here is the 1****st**** alternate ending out of 4 alternate endings! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Alternate Ending Humphrey's death**

AYDENS POV

"FINISH ME OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Haines shouts crawling away from me dragging his body across the floor

"More like thirteen counts of murder…." I say shooting him in the head

"I then run back to the house and I feel Henry's pulse"

"Shit…" I say with a tear in my eye

"HUMPHREY! It's clear! Come down stairs!" I shout

"I then see the three running downstairs looking at Henry"

"Oh my gosh…" Kate and Lilly say

"Fucking Henry…" Humphrey says with a tear coming out of his eye

"He's dead…" I say softly

"HANDS ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" I hear a S019 Officer say

"He looks at us pointing his FN P90 Red Dot and a Silencer at us"

"You are under arrest for Murder, Extortion, Racketeer, Home invasion and Robbery…" He says to me

"I then see Humphrey pulling out his 870 and fires a shot at the officer but misses and looks at Humphrey pointing his gun"

"I run towards him, but before I can catch him, he fires more than 6 times at him and hits him in the Head and Body"

"NO!" Kate shouts falling to her knees

"I punch the officer in the head and I grab his gun and I fire all of his bullets into him"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I shout running to Humphrey

"GIRLS! AYDEN! HUMPHREY! ARE YOU OK?!" I hear Winston shout coming inside the house

"WE NEED HELP!" I shout crying over Humphrey's body

"I look towards the front door and I see Winston walking in with a G3 Rifle with a Silencer and extended magazine

"MEDICS!" I hear Winston shout

"Winston then rushes over to Humphrey"

"I then see four Soldiers running in with a gurney's grabbing him and Henry putting them on"

"Let's go!" Winston shouts

"I wrap my arms around Kate comforting her as she cries"

**Black Screen: The Hospital**

AYDENS POV 

"I hug Kate who is crying as well as Lilly doing the same"

"I told you… Family first… Money second!" Winston shouts while on the phone hanging it up

"I then see a doctor walk out of Humphrey and Henry's room"

"Are you Ayden Ferdinand Freeman?" The doctor asks me

"Yes…" I say getting up

"We are sorry to say, but your friend and brother are both in critical condition… They will not be able to make it... We tried everything… We are sorry…" The doctor says

"No…" I say with tears rushing down my face

"Kate starts to breakdown and cry"

"I hug her as well as Winston and Lilly"

**Black Screen: Three weeks later**

"We the jury find Ayden Ferdinand Freeman, Kate Richard Mills, Lilly Richard Mills, Detective Gerald Lee Shepherd and Detective Raul Santiago Valencia. **NOT GUILTY **for false police raid, false death of a family member and under the wing of a corrupt MI5 Agent…" One of the Jurors says

"We all cheer and hug each other in relief"

"You are free to go…" The Judge says banging his gavel

**Black Screen: One Month later**

AYDENS POV

"I sit back watching the show "Walking Dead"

"Ayden!" Kate shouts

"What is it?" I ask

"I am pregnant..." She says smiling

"Are you serious?" I ask

"Yes…" She says

"Congratulations!" I shout hugging her

"So expect me to be cranky for a few months…" She says giggling

"Alright…" I say smiling

**Black Screen: Humphrey's and Henry's funeral**

"Humphrey Joseph Freeman, A beloved Friend, Brother and Husband… Now under the wings of God's merciful grace…" The Priest says as they lower his coffin In the ground

"Henry Averio Dos Santos, a beloved friend and brother… Also under the wings of God's Merciful grace…." The Priest says as they lower his coffin as well

"NO!" Kate shouts falling to her knees crying

"Lilly and I kneel down and hug her comforting her as she sobs uncontrollably"

"It's ok…" We both say crying hugging Kate

**Black Screen: 8 Months Later**

**The Hospital**

AYDENS POV

"I hold Lilly in my arms watching Kate give birth to Humphrey's and her child"

"One last push Ms. Mills!" The doctor says

"AHHH!" Kate shouts as she pushes out a male baby

"Congratulations Ms. Mills! It's a boy!" The doctor says handing the baby to Kate

"What is his name?" The doctor asks

"Humphrey Joseph Freeman…" Kate says smiling with tears coming out of her eyes

"That is a great name, Kate…" Lilly says smiling resting her head on my chest holding my hand

"He looks just like his Father…" Shepherd says

"Congratulations, Kate…" Valencia says

"Thank you guys…" She says smiling

"Ayden…" Lilly say

"What is it babe?" I ask

"I want to raise a family with you…" Lilly says to me

"Really?" I ask

"Yes… You will make a great Father…" Lilly says

"You know I was about to ask you something too…" I say getting on one knee

"Lilly Richard Mills… Would you marry me?" I ask her pulling out a ring

"She gasps and puts her hands over her mouth"

"Yes! I will marry you Ayden Ferdinand Freeman!" Lilly says hugging me and kissing me

"Congratulations you two…" Kate says smiling

"I then look back and I see Valencia, Shepherd, The Doctors and Nurses clapping"

"I love you, Lilly…" I say smiling

"I love you too, Ayden…" Lilly says

"And I love you, Humphrey… We did it man… We got through life's obstacles and we rose from the ashes and we made it… You are my Brother man, and don't forget I will never forget you…" I say smiling with a tear rolling down my face

(End Of Alternate Ending)

**So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
